La Tumba
by OrchideeNoire
Summary: La historia y la medicina se unen para saber que es lo que realmente paso hace siglos. Dos amigos que se reunen, nuevos amigos se añaden y otros personajes que seran cruciales para resolver el acertijo del pasado y del presente. Espero que os guste!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

Una pared calló dejando poder ver al final lo que tantos siglos había guardado en su interior. Una habitación de piedra en la que la oscuridad reinaba. Una linterna se encendió iluminando un poco con su haz de luz. Lo primero que se vio fue un sepulcro de piedra, sin ornamentos, pero si con inscripciones en sus lados y tapa, todo lleno de letras que formaban palabras.

El sepulcro era mas ancho que los que se habían encontrado en otras habitaciones del recinto, parecía que guardaba mas de lo que se suponía.

Las personas que habían tirado esa pared que ahora ya eran escombros sobre el suelo, se fueron acercando con mucho cuidado pues tan solo veían lo que la linterna pobremente alumbraba.

Al llegar hasta el sepulcro, uno de ellos se agacho con su linterna en la mano dejando al resto en la penumbra, y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por encima de las inscripciones.

- ¿Qué dice?- dijo una de las otras personas.

- No lo se.- contesto el que aun seguía agachado.- Por lo que puedo ver a primera vista es una mezcla entre latín y el galés medieval, sin contar que tiene ciertos signos de la lengua D'Oc, algo muy raro. No va a ser tan fácil saber que es lo que dice, además es mucho.

- Se que tu podrás, Harry.- le dijo la misma persona que había hablado anteriormente posando una de sus manos en el hombro del otro.

- No se cuanto tiempo tardare.

- En esta profesión...lo que haga falta.

- Habrá que empezar a poner la red eléctrica en esta habitación para poderla verla bien.- dijo la otra persona que allí se encontraba.

- Tienes razón Ron.- dijo el mayor de ellos, mientras separaba la mano del que aun intentaba saber que le quería decir ese sepulcro.- Yo iré a decirle a Blaise, vosotros id saliendo de aquí.

- De acuerdo Remus.- le dijo el que se llamaba Ron mientras el nombrado salía por el hueco que habían creado.- Harry, vamos, cuando tengas buena luz y no esa triste linterna podrás traducir todo eso.

- Tienes razón, Ron.- dejo escapar un largo suspiro.- Cuando se pueda ver bien, sabremos que es lo que nos quisieron decir.

- Claro que si amigo.

Ambos salieron a la superficie donde el sol aun estaba en lo alto. Uno pelirrojo, bastante alto y con ojos azules. El otro moreno de brillantes ojos verdes, algo más bajito que su acompañante, pero aun así con una altura considerable. Los dos de unos 27 años.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ron!- una joven pelirroja con ojos azules y bastante llena de barro se acerco a ellos.- Remus me ha dicho que habéis encontrado una habitación secreta en el nivel inferior, ¿es cierto?

- Si, Ginny. Había sido tapiada, pero notamos que había corriente de aire que salía de esa pared, por lo que nuestro querido arqueólogo jefe no hizo otra cosa que tirarla a mazazo limpio.- bromeo el pelirrojo, la chica rió con ganas.

- No había otra manera.- se defendió el moreno.

- Que no te oiga Draco, le puede dar un espasmo.- le contesto la joven.

- ¿Por qué me daría un espasmo?- pregunto un rubio que se había acercado a ellos.

- Harry ha tirado una pared del nivel inferior a mazazos y ha descubierto una habitación oculta.- le dijo de nuevo la única mujer de ese grupo.

- ¡¿Qué tu que?!- grito el rubio girándose hacia el de ojos verdes.

- No había otra manera y...

- No quiero excusas para tu absurda impaciencia. Claro que hay otra manera, mil maneras. Primero apuntalar la pared, luego saber por donde abrir para que la estructura de este, ya de por si deteriorado, castillo no se caiga sobre nuestras cabezas. Pero no, el señor jefe prefiere hacerlo a su forma sin pensar en las consecuencias, y encima...- y así siguió despotricando hacia el moreno que le miraba con una mirada de culpabilidad, lo que decía el rubio era cierto, tenia toda la razón.

Pero vamos a situarnos bien para entender un poco mejor todo esto. Nos encontramos en un yacimiento arqueológico, en un castillo en Escocia, un castillo medieval que había pasado desapercibido durante siglos si no fuera por la cabezonería del arqueólogo jefe del yacimiento, Harry Potter, quien supuso que ese castillo y en sus alrededores habría algo interesante que contar a la historia, y así fue, se encontró una abadía casi en ruinas y tragada por las tierras y varios niveles del castillo bajo la superficie del suelo, sin contar las inmensas torres que culminaban el edificio. Nadie se había acercado a el por la leyenda de que hay habitaban fantasmas y otros habitantes del Inframundo, creencias de la zona que aun seguían circulando.

El pelirrojo, Ron Weasly, era su mejor amigo y mano derecha en el yacimiento. Era el segundo al cargo. Se habían conocido en la facultad y ambos hicieron buenas migas desde un principio, y ahora estaban descubriendo una nueva hoja de la historia juntos.

La pelirroja, Ginny, era la hermana un año menor de Ron. Era geóloga, y había sido contratada por Harry para que analizase el terreno por el que pisaban, todo era importante y ella podría ver pequeñas cosas que un ojo no especializado con la tierra y el suelo no podría ver.

Draco, el rubio, era arquitecto, también le conocieron en la facultad ya que tomaba algunas clases con ellos sobre historia de la arquitectura, carrera impuesta por su millonario padre Lucius Malfoy, terminada por obligación, pero el joven Malfoy decidió que si tenia que tener ese oficio, seria a favor de algo que le gustase mas, la historia, por lo que ahora se dedicaba a cuidar el estado del castillo y de poder descubrir algo más de la forma de construcción medieval.

El que había entrado en la cámara junto con Ron y Harry era Remus Lupin, antiguo profesor de ambos en la universidad, uno de los mejores amigos de los padres de Harry, con apenas 47 años, que no aparentaba para nada, sino que su aspecto era uno mucho más joven, y ahora estaba bajo el mando de su mejor alumno, y eso no era porque le conociese desde que el moreno nació, si no que era por que su padre James y el mismo le habían inculcado esa fascinación por la historia desde que tenia uso de razón, podía llegar a saber mucho más que el mismo, el alumno siempre superaba al maestro.

Faltaba alguien mas en ese equipo, el biólogo, Neville Longbotton, un muchacho tímido y reservado pero una eminencia en cualquier ser vivo, ya sea animal, vegetal, hongo e incluso microorganismos.

Todos formaban un gran equipo y se había dejado constancia en todo lo que habían descubierto en los dos años que llevaban ahí. Pero el castillo tenia aun más secretos para ellos, secretos que iban a ser descubiertos.

- ¡Harry!.- un grito sonó.- ¡Harry, ven ahora mismo!

El rubio dejo de divagar y mirando a los otros tres impresionado por ese llamado. Harry fue donde le llamaban corriendo seguido por sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué pasa Neville?- pregunto al biólogo que estaba en una de las cabañas prefabricadas que había puesto en las inmediaciones del yacimiento para que sirviesen de dormitorios, baños, comedor, de cualquier cosa necesaria para la supervivencia.

- Esto...- el muchacho se aparto dejando ver a un trabajador del yacimiento, un joven estudiante que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y la piel demasiado pálida.- Me he preocupado de que Seamus no fuera a desayunar, y pensaba que estaría enfermo, ya que ayer no se le veía con buena cara, pero cuando he venido a su cabaña, me he encontrado con esto, no responde.

- Déjame ver.- le dijo Draco mientras que se acercaba al joven tendido en su camastro.

- Habrá que llamar a un medico.- sugirió Ron.

- Mejor que sea uno especializado.- comento el rubio.

- ¿Especializado en que?- pregunto Ginny.

- En medicina forense. Esta muerto.

*************************************************

**Hola!!! No he aguantado mucho en subir mi nuevo fic, jajaja, pero es que no lo he podido resistir.**

**Espero que os guste, aqui unire mis dos vocaciones frustradas, la arqueologia y la medicina, aunque tambien la geologia siempre me ha gustado mucho.**

**Tengo que avisar...no soy especialista en ninguna de las dos materias, asique si en otros capitulos digo burradas tanto medicas como del trabajo arqueologico espero que me lo perdoneis, ok?**

**Bueno...y ahora...pido algun review, sed buenos ok? Necesitos reviews para motivarme y seguir escribiendo, son como la comida o el agua, si no me dais ninguno me muero de hambre y de sed, jajaja.**

**Venga, un besazo y espero que me digais que os ha parecido, aunque toda critica constructiva tambien es bien recibida.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!!!!  
**


	2. 2 Chapter 2

_**Llamadas**_

-Bien, queridos alumnos, espero que todos estén contentos con sus notas ya que creo que son bastante satisfactorias.- toda la clase rió, ninguno había suspendido, había notas mejore y algo más bajas, pero todas superiores al 5 reglamentario.- Espero que tengan un buen verano y disfruten estos tres meses que tenemos de libertad.

- Igualmente profesor.- dijeron los alumnos mientras salían.

Mientras que James Potter recogía las cosas y papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio y los metía en su maletín, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Diga?- contesto.

-...

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin escucharte!

- ...

- Vale, vale, lo reconozco, solo desde la semana pasada, jajaja.

-...

- ¿De verdad?

-...

- Claro que me interesa, se lo diré a Lily.

-...

- Si, he quedado con ella para comer.- dijo mirando su reloj.- Exactamente dentro de 5 minutos.

- ...

- No creo que tenga ningún problema, mas bien se emocionara, ya me la estoy emocionando como una niña pequeña dando saltos.

-...

- De acuerdo. Cuídate. Estaremos allí lo más seguro para dentro de 2 días.

-...

-Preferiría un hotel de 5 estrellas, ya no tengo edad pero si no hay otra cosa nos conformaremos.- bromeo.

- ...

- Hasta dentro de dos días.

Y dicho lo ultimo colgó el teléfono. En su cara se encontraba una sonrisa que iluminaba todos sus rasgos. Salió del aula y se dirigió donde se encontraría con Lily, Lily Potter, su esposa. Al llegar ya se encontraba allí la mujer, era pelirroja y con ojos verdes. Se acerco a ella y la dio un ligero beso en los labios.

- ¿Qué tal el día?- la pregunto.

- Bastante bien. Ya de vacaciones.- sonrió ella.- ¿Y tu?

- Muy bien. Además he recibido una llamada interesante.- su esposa le miro extrañada.- ¿Qué te parecería pasar tres meses descubriendo algo nuevo para la historia?

- ¿Algo como que?

- Escrituras difíciles de descifrar, de la Edad Media, y varios idiomas entremezclados.

- ¿Es en serio?

- Si cariño.

- Jajajaja, me apunto, yo también quiero ir.- y como su marido había profetizado se puso a saltar como una niña.

- Lo se. Ya contaba contigo. Vamos a comer y en el restaurante te cuento todo.

Y el matrimonio se fueron agarrados como si una pareja de recién casados fueran.

James Potter, hombre de unos 47 años, pero que su apariencia era de algunos menos. Moreno con ojos marrones escondidos detrás de unas gafas. Era profesor de Edad Media en Europa en la universidad de Oxford.

Lily Potter, como ya he dicho pelirroja y con ojos verdes, de la misma edad de su marido, pero al igual que el con una cara que aparentaba 10 años menos como mínimo. Profesora de lenguas muertas o ya en poco uso, antes muy extendidas durante el medievo.

Ambos se conocieron en su primer año de carrera, y desde entonces fueron inseparables. Junto con sus dos mejores amigos, uno en su misma rama, el otro en otra mas científica, fueron los mejores estudiantes de su promoción en la facultad.

Pasarían tres meses muy entretenidos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Como había podido aceptar, llevaba tres años en el puesto y aun no se acostumbraba a todo ese papeleo, el necesitaba acción, algo que le hiciese a su cuerpo generar mas adrenalina, no esperar a que lo más emocionante que pasase fuera que tenia la solicitud de algún medico pidiendo el permiso para realizar alguna operación complicada, operación que el estaría dispuesto a realizar, pero su puesto no se lo permitía. Suspiro aburrido y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, esperando que algún milagro ocurriese.

En ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar, miro con cara de aburrido y contesto.

- Sirius Black al habla.

-...

- ¡Muchacho! ¡Hacia mucho que no te dignabas a llamarme!

-...

- Vale, vale, te perdono, jajaja, ¿en que lió te has metido para que necesites mi ayuda?

-...

- Vaya, eso es interesante.

-...

- ¿Sabes? Llevo tres años sin tomarme unas vacaciones así que me las deben.

-...

- Ya se que soy el director, pero...¿no sabes que para algo existen los subdirectores?

-...

- Pues tengo al mejor especialista.

-...

- No, no te voy a decir su nombre. Confía en mi.

-...

- Pues entre que convenzo a mi acompañante y dejo todo bien atado para ambos creo que tardare por lo menos 3 días.

-...

- Bien, bien, no te me pongas nervioso, que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo aguantándonos mutuamente.

-...

- Jajaja, como en los viejos tiempos. Como me alegro. Bueno muchacho, nos vemos.

-...

- Hasta Luego. Cuídate.

Una vez colgado el teléfono, se recostó en su sillón y sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacia, con una sonrisa picara pensando en los buenos momentos que vivió, y en los que ese verano le ofrecería. Si estaba emocionado. Se levanto, antes de todo habría que ponerse a luchar por separar a alguien con obsesión por su trabajo de este mismo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Esto es muy aburrido.- se quejo una joven rubia mientras guardaba un cuerpo en una cámara frigorífica.

- Luna, es nuestro trabajo. Da igual que sea por un disparo o por un ataque al corazón. El caso es que tenemos que saber las causas exactas.

- Ya, pero, era un hombre obeso con más de 60 años...que otra causa va a ser si no es que su corazón ha explotado.

- ¿Seguro que te quieres especializar en medicina forense, Luna?

- ¡Claro! Y además por varias razones, uso mas mis conocimientos de medicina que en cualquier otra especialidad, y quitando los ataques al corazón, no es monótono, nunca sabes lo que te vas a encontrar. ¿Por qué elegiste tu esta especialidad?

- Porque era la mejor manera de resolver enigmas. Siempre me han gustado desde pequeña. Mi tío me los enseñaba.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?- pregunto la rubia.

La que se llamaba Hermione miro a su compañera, mas bien a su subordinada, pero sobre todo, su amiga, la consideraba así desde que la conoció cuando la mas joven entro hacer las practicas.

Luna Lovegood era la joven rubia, de 25 años, estudiante del último curso de medicina, entrando a hacer las practicas a la especialidad de medicina forense. Tenia los ojos azules y soñadores, y una sonrisa que pocas veces se le borraba, solo cuando estaba concentrada en algún caso.

La otra joven era Hermione Granger, castaña y con hermosos ojos marrones almendrados, de 26 años, y a pesar de su juventud, era la jefa del departamento forense.

- Depende de que pregunta quieras hacerme.- le contesto la castaña con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué siempre hablas de tu tío, y no de tus padres?

- ¿Es eso? Bueno...mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 3 años, por lo que pase a estar bajo la tutela de mi padrino, mi tío, el hermano de mi madre. Yo tengo muchos recuerdos de mis padres, pero mi tío y sus amigos son mi familia.

- ¿Sus amigos?

- Si, mi tío era el mejor amigo de tres personas mas. James y Lily Potter, matrimonio como supondrás, ellos tenían un hijo de mi edad, unos meses mas mayor que yo, nos criamos juntos.- mientras decía eso una sonrisa boba se dibujo en su cara.- Y el otro integrante de mi familia es...

- ¿Mía? ¿Estas por ahí? Ya es muy tarde pero te conozco, se que te habrás quedado la ultima trabajando entre los difuntos mientras que el resto de tu equipo se ha ido a casa ya. ¿Mía?- Sirius Black daba paso a la sala donde ambas jóvenes se encontraban ya guardando todos los utensilios.

- ¿Mía?- pregunto curiosa la rubia.

Hermione miro hacia e director del hospital, el jefe de todos los jefes, su jefe dentro del hospital, fuera de el era como un tío mas para ella, de echo de pequeña ese hombre de espíritu libre fue quien mas caprichos le había dado, y fue quien la introdujo dentro de la medicina.

- Ups.- dijo simplemente Sirius al ver que su pupila no estaba sola.- Creo que metí la pata.

- Un poco Sirius, solo un poco.- se rió la castaña.- Luna, como te iba diciendo el otro componente de mi extraña familia se llama Sirius Black, nuestro actual jefe, pero no quiero que pienses que el puesto que tengo es gracias a el.

- No, no, no. Doctora Lovegood, tiene ante usted mi mayor orgullo y el mayor genio en medicina que se haya podido encontrar en este país.

- Sirius, no exageres.

- ¿Qué yo exagero? Yo no le di el puesto, fue el anterior director, el viejo Alastor Moody, quien le ofreció el puesto en el ala de medicina forense. Por lo tanto yo no tengo nada que ver aquí. Pero no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.- dijo el hombre con voz melodramática mientras abrazaba a Hermione.- Aunque si hubieses elegido otra especialidad...

- Sirius...

- No se...algo como cardiología, o mejor, ginecología. Así te entra algo de morriña y te decides hacerme tío-abuelo, que no hay ningún hombre en tu vida.

- Y ya de paso urología, ¿no?

- ¡No! ¡Urología no! No quiero que te corrompas, prefiero que sigas con tu linda inocencia.

- Jajaja, Sirius, tengo 27 años...

- 26, aun no cumples los 27.

- Pues 26, el caso es que...¿crees que sigo teniendo inocencia?

- ¿Cómo? Eso no me lo habías contado.

- No es necesario que sepas todos los pormenores de mi vida.

- Claro que si, soy tu tío consentidor. Soy el que mas tendría que contar con tu confianza.

- Claro, claro.

Luna estaba muy entretenida viendo la conversación personal de su jefa y el director del hospital. Siempre que había visto a Sirius Black le había parecido un hombre muy serio, pero se daba cuenta que solo era una fachada que usaba durante el horario laboral, el resto era un hombre de lo mas espontáneo y divertido.

- Y después de esta interesante conversación...¿me podrías decir que es lo que te ha llevado a venir a lado más oscuro del hospital?

- Cierto se me olvidaba. He recibido una llamada en la que me ofrecían una "vacaciones" por llamarlas de alguna manera. Pero con la condición de que viniese conmigo un medico forense, y cariño, tu eres la afortunada.

- ¿Te me explicas mejor?

- Que nos vamos tres meses de vacaciones, pero que según creo tenemos que trabajar un poco antes de disfrutarlas. Pero vacaciones son vacaciones, nos las merecemos Mía.

- ¡Tres meses! No puedo dejar todo el trabajo.

- Si, si puedes, porque yo te lo ordeno, soy tu jefe ¿recuerdas?

- Pero Sirius, Luna aun tiene que terminar sus prácticas y...

- Sabría que dirías eso por lo que la doctora Lovegood se viene con nosotros.

- ¡¿De verdad?!- interrumpió la rubia la discusión.

- Si, ya esta todo solucionado, no puedes decir que no Mía. Así que...preparad todo, unas buenas maletas de ropa, que no sea muy sofisticada aunque algún modelito elegante no vendrá mal en ningún momento. Todos los utensilios que necesitéis para una autopsia, pensad que donde vamos no hay muchos recursos médicos, por eso nos necesitan a nosotros. Y no quiero que me mires así Mía, los billetes de avión para los tres ya están comprados, así que ni una queja mas.

- Por lo menos me podrías decir donde vamos.

- No, es sorpresa. Os quiero ver a las dos el lunes a las 9:00 de la mañana en el aeropuerto. Que paséis un buen fin de semana.- y Sirius huyo de la estancia antes de que Hermione pudiese poner alguna pega mas.

- Jajajaja.

- ¿De que te ríes Luna?

- De que como ya he dicho...esto no puede ser monótono.- y la rubia cogió su bolso y se encamino hacia la puerta.- Hasta el Lunes Hermione.

Allí se quedo ella, rodeada de muertos, a los que no temía para nada, dejaría su lugar de trabajo para irse no se sabia donde. Sirius estaba loco, pero una cosa tenia que darle la razón...necesitaba unas vacaciones.

**Hola!!! Que tal el nuevo capitulo? He actualizado antes de lo que pensaba porque ya tengo 5 reviews, pero para este espero minimo 6, jajaja, si tengo 6 reviews como poco actualizare antes, si no hasta la semana que viene nada. ¿Que os parece el trato? **

**Bueno, no se que mas decir, que espero que os guste,**

**Muchas gracias a los que me habeis dejado vuestro apoyo. Un besazo!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Llegada**_

El viaje en avión había sido corto, muy corto, pero contando en que habían volado de Londres a Edimburgo era normal. Se había enterado de su destino cuando el avión había sido anunciado por megafonía y Sirius le había dicho que ese era el suyo. Y ahora se encontraba saliendo del aeropuerto con una enorme maleta detrás suyo y con Sirius y Luna hablando animadamente delante suya...esos dos se parecían demasiado y suponía que le darían más de un dolor de cabeza.

Sin darse cuenta un joven se acerco a ellos, especialmente a Sirius.

- ¿Es usted el doctor Black?- pregunto el muchacho.

- Si soy yo.

- Encantado, mi nombre es Dean Thomas.

- Igualmente.- ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano.- Les presento a mis acompañantes, La doctora Granger y la doctora Lovegood.

- Encantado de conocerlas.- y les estrecho la mano a ellas también.- El jefe me mando a buscarles, tenemos aun unas dos horas de viaje en coche.

- Me lo suponía.- dijo Sirius.- Vamos chicas. Veréis lo entretenido que va a ser esto.

Después de dos horas montados en un todoterreno y circulando primero por autovías, luego por carreteras secundarias y al final por un camino de tierra rodeado de bosques verdes, al final llegaron a un pueblecito de apenas unas pocas casas y que por lo que se podía ver, de aun menos habitantes.

- Llegamos Hogsmade. Pero a donde nos dirigimos aun esta a un paseo a pie.- les dijo Dean.

Hermione soltó un gritito. No le molestaba la naturaleza para nada, le encantaba, tampoco el andar, lo que la estaba agotando de solo pensarlo fue que lo que tuviese que andar seria arrastrando la enorme maleta que llevaba.

- Pero...pero...

- Se lo que piensa doctora, pero no se preocupe. Los burros nos ayudaran a llevar su equipaje.- les dijo de nuevo el joven.

No se había percatado de ellos pero había un par de burros esperando a un lado del camino. Se dirigieron hacia ellos y colocando las maletas de los tres encima de los animales, que parecieron no inmutarse por la carga, se dirigieron hacia a saber donde se dirigían.

Después de una media hora, y con el sol en todo su esplendor en lo alto del cielo azul de Junio, el bosque se abría y dejaba ver un hermoso valle donde se encontraba un castillo monumental, unos restos de otro edificio, ambas edificación a la orilla de un lago de claras aguas. También había una comunidad de cabañas de las que había personas que entraban y salían, todo hervía en excitación.

Hermione se quedo asombrada de lo que ante sus ojos se mostraba, era un lugar de ensueño, todo verde, todo...magnifico. En ese instante se olvido de lo que tendría que hacer ahí, tan solo se relajo por la preciosa postal que veía. Hasta que alguien grito su nombre...

- ¡Mía!- se dio la vuelta para ver quien la conocía allí pero una melena roja se lo impidió por el abrazo que le estaba dando.- Pequeña Mía, cuanto tiempo, no sabes lo que te he echado de menos, mi pequeña Mía.- ese olor, ese cariño materno hacia ella, solo había una persona así con ella, como una madre...

- ¿Tía Lily?- dijo aun un poco desorientada.

La mujer se separo de ella pero aun manteniendo el abrazo, la sonrió de forma orgullosa, demostrando lo feliz que estaba de verla.

- Peque, tan solo hace 3 años que no nos vemos y ya te has olvidado de mi...no se si estar ofendida.

- ¡Lily!- ahora fue la castaña quien se tiro a sus brazo.- Tía Lily, te he extrañado.

- Ya, ya, peque. Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar. Ahora seguro que hay mas gente que te quiere saludar.

Las dos se giraron para mirar donde Sirius y James hablaban, parecían de nuevo dos chiquillos, ellos también hacia tiempo que no se veían, menos que con Hermione, pero si se llamaban todos las semanas. James giro la cabeza y la vio, una sonrisa radiante salió a flote y se acerco velozmente hacia ella.

- Ratoncito.- la dijo antes de apresarla en un abrazo al igual que había hecho su esposa.- Cuanto tiempo.

- Tío James.- el abrazo fue igual de cariñoso por ambas partes.

- Vaya, hace tan solo unos pocos años en los que no te veo y creo que cada vez estas mas guapa si eso es posible.- la piropeo el hombre.- Veo que Sirius te ha cuidado bien. ¿Qué tal es como jefe?- pregunto intentando que la cuestión fuera confidencial, pero no lo logro.

- ¡Hey! Que yo soy un muy buen jefe, ¿Verdad Mía?- dijo el aludido.

- Si contesto con total sinceridad a esa pregunta no causara ningún desperfecto en mi puesto de trabajo ¿no?

- Mejor no quiero saber la respuesta...

Todos rieron, Luna los observaba maravillada por esa extraña complicidad que tenían todos, ella la tenia con su padre, solo su padre, su madre murió cuando era niña. La perdida de Hermione había sido mayor, al igual que su ganancia. Le alegraba, apreciaba mucho a su jefa.

- Bueno...¿Y donde estamos?- pregunto la castaña.

- ¿No te lo imaginas?- le pregunto a su vez Lily.

- Pues lo único que he podido averiguar es que estamos en Escocia, delante de un magnifico castillo, en un lugar perdido de la mano de dios y que un burro carga mi maleta.- contesto ella.

- Pues ratoncito, estamos en...

-¡James, Lily! La luz eléctrica ya esta puesta en la cámara, ha sido difícil pero lo hemos conseguido, aunque no tan bien como en el resto del castillo en el que hemos podido entrar así que si queréis ir a echar un vistazo pues...- el hombre que venia de la entrada del castillo se callo al ver quien se encontraba con sus mejores amigos.- ¿Enana?

- ¡Tío Remus!- Hermione se lanzo hacia quien había sido un padre para ella. Llevaba bastante sin verle a causa del trabajo de ambos.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Cómo me alegro que estés aquí!- le dio un beso en la frente.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mi jefe me trajo casi arrastras.- señalo a Sirius.

- Vaya, vaya, Sirius Black se digna a venir al mundo del pasado. ¿Qué haces tu también aquí, viejo?- le saludo Remus.

- Una llamada dándome una buena excusa para tomar vacaciones.- ambos hombres también se saludaron.

- Por cierto, Lily, James, Remus, os presento a mi compañera...Luna Lovegood, esta en practicas y yo la superviso, así que Sirius la ha traído con nosotros.

- Encantada.- la primera en acercarse fue Lily, seguida de los otros dos hombres.

- ¡Remus!- se escucho una voz desde la puerta del castillo.- ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

- ¡Ven aquí muchacho! ¿No vas a saludar a tu padrino?- quien le contesto fue Sirius.

- ¡Sirius, llegaste!- se alegro el joven mientras se acercaba sin prestar mas atención al resto.

- Si, y no vine solo.- movió la cabeza señalando a Hermione, cosa que capto el joven quien siguió el movimiento, parando en seco apreciando lo que veía.

- Mione...

- Harry.- la chica no aguanto mas y se lanzo aun mas efusivamente de lo que había hecho con el resto sobre su amigo, su mejor amigo, su compañero de travesuras en el colegio, con el que aprendió hablar y casi a andar, con el se crió y casi nació, Harry Potter.

El abrazo entre ambos fue imposible de describir con palabras, se podía apreciar tanto cariño y ternura que todos los presentes se quedaron mirando emocionados.

Como ya he contado, Harry y Hermione habían crecido juntos, eran inseparables, hasta que llegaron a la universidad, y ahí se separaron, uno por historia, la otra por medicina. Los estudios les dejaban poco tiempo libre, pero sin quererlo se distanciaron, pero siempre tenían un momento en Navidad y cumpleaños para quedarse pegados al teléfono hablando por lo menos durante dos horas cada vez. Después de años sin verse en persona, volvían ha apreciar los ojos del otro.

- Estas preciosa.- le susurro el.

- Y tu muy atractivo.- le contesto a su vez ella.

Ambos se miraron y se pusieron un poco colorados. La confianza seguía estando, pero la distancia había hecho que esa sinceridad se volviese un poco mas vergonzosa.

Tras el abrazo entre los dos jóvenes, Harry se acerco a su padrino y le saludo también de forma efusiva, aunque algo menos, cosa que todos los presentes se dieron cuenta, pero ninguno dijo nada.

- Sirius, me alegro que hayas venido, y que hayas traído a Mione contigo. Pero creo recordar que también me prometiste a un forense.

- Y no te he traído solo a uno, sino a dos. Haré las presentaciones formalmente.- el hombre se aclaro la garganta.- Harry, Remus, James, Lily, os presento a mi jefa de medicina forense la doctora Granger, y a su ayudante la doctora Lovegood.

Todos se quedaron mirando a amabas jóvenes, asombrados.

- ¿Jefa de medicina forense?- pregunto Harry a Hermione.- Eso no me lo habías contado.

- Es en venganza.- le contesto ella.- Me entere por Lily que tu eras el jefe de una yacimiento arqueológico y no por ti mismo.- le sonrió picaramente.- Enhorabuena.

- A ti también, sabia que serias la mejor.- el moreno se acerco a Luna para saludarla.- Bienvenida, doctora Lovegood.

- Por favor llámame Luna.- y ambos se estrecharon la mano.

- Ya que me han arrastrado hasta aquí.- dijo Hermione mirando a Sirius quien tenia una orgullosa sonrisa por ver el efecto que había causado su sorpresa.- ¿Me podrías decir porque estoy aquí?

La cara de Harry se puso seria de repente.

- Bueno, es que uno de nuestros estudiantes ha muerto de forma repentina. Lo hemos intentado conservar lo mejor posible. Pero preferiría que eso lo habláramos mas tarde, no quiero estropear el momento.- cambio de tema el moreno.- Mientras que Dean pone vuestras cosas en las cabañas que os hemos asignado.- se giro al muchacho que se había mantenido desapercibido.- Os quiero enseñar mi mayor proeza.- y dicho esto cogió la mano de Hermione y la arrastro hacia la entrada del castillo.

- Hay que ver como se olvida de su padrino. Que desconsiderado.- se quejo Sirius mientras comenzaba a andar detrás de ellos.

- Vamos Sirius, es normal, hace mucho que no se ven. Harry esta feliz de que Hermione este aquí. Se ha emocionado más de su llegada que la de sus propios padres.- le contesto James.

- Ya veo ya.

- Vamos Luna. Tu también tienes que conocer esta maravillosa edificación.- le dijo Lily a la rubia, y las dos siguieron a los tres hombres que ya iban unos metros por delante.

Hermione seguía casi corriendo detrás de Harry, agarrada a su mano como no lo estaba desde hace años. Tenia que reconocer que había cambiado, mucho, pero para mejor, se notaba que los trabajos en el yacimiento tenían que ser duros pues se podría apreciar los músculos que había bajo su camiseta.

- Luego te presentare al resto de mi equipo, bueno a los mas cercanos, te caerán bien. Son mis mejores amigos...detrás de ti claro, nadie te puede igualar.- le dijo Harry antes de traspasar la puerta.

Cuando dejaron el pórtico detrás y ya se encontraban dentro del castillo, Hermione paro de golpe al ver lo que esa robusta puerta de madera escondía. Si por fuera le había parecido magnifico, el adjetivo se quedaba corto al ver lo poco que veía ahora.

Se encontraban en el vestíbulo del edificio. Un vestíbulo enorme, con unas escaleras que se abrían paso para poder llegar a los pisos superiores. La luz que dejaba pasar los ventanales lo iluminaba. Aunque se notaba que durante siglos había estado cerrado al mundo, también se podía ver la riqueza que existía. Mármoles, maderas pintadas de oro, ya algo desgastado pero aun así dejaba mostrar lo lujoso que había sido, hornacinas finamente decoradas, columnas elegantes. Todo era absolutamente hermoso.

- Bienvenida a Hogwarts.- le dijo Harry al oído desde detrás suyo.

**Hola!!! Como no he recibido suficientes reviews, cosa que me pone algo triste, pues he actualizaado al cabo de una semana, jajaja.**

**Que os ha parecido este capitulo? Se que se pasa la vida saludando a la gente, pero, quiero tener todo atado para que en proximos capitulos pues ya se conozcan todos etc...aunque en el siguiente capitulo tambien hay alguna presentacion...**

**Bueno, pos espero vuestros comentarios, y espero no tener que esperar una semana para actualizar, jejjee.**

**Un besazo para todos!!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hogwarts

- ¿No dices nada?- le pregunto Harry.

- No puedo...Es todo...Maravilloso.- Dijo Hermione aun asombrada por la magnificencia de todo lo que sus ojos veían.

- Eso pensé yo la primera vez que cruce la puerta, jejeje, aunque tengo que reconocer que yo vi mucho menos de lo que se ve ahora. Tuvimos que reconstruir algunas ventanas para poder ver dentro con la luz del sol y no usar tanto las lámparas que habíamos puesto. La luz artificial puede llegar a dañar la madera.

- ¿Harry?- pregunto un joven pelirrojo que subía de unas escaleras, algo ocultas, difíciles de ver en un primer momento si no estabas familiarizado con el lugar.

- ¡Ron! Ven, ven, te quiero presentar a Mione...bueno, a Hermione Granger, es mi mejor amiga desde...siempre.

- Encantado.- le saludo el pelirrojo.- Harry habla mucho de ti. Pero ha tardado mucho en presentarnos.

- Igualmente. Tu debes se Ronald Weasly, aunque no te lo creas Harry también me hablaba mucho de ti, como esa broma pesada a uno de vuestros compañeros.

- ¡Oh, no, Harry! ¿Como puedes contra cosas malas de mi a damas tan bellas?- tras lo dicho por Ron, Hermione se puso colorada.

- Será porque a ella le cuento todo. Y no intentes flirtear con Mione. No quiero que se juntes con desvergonzados como tu.

- ¡Eso me ha dolido! No soy ningún desvergonzado. Tan solo aprovecho el momento.

- Si, claro, aprovechas el momento con cualquiera que se te ponga a tiro. No le hagas caso Mione, el no es tu pareja ideal.

- Harry Potter, tu no puedes afectar en mis decisiones y menos si es para encontrar pareja.- le reprendió ella, pero no estaba enfadada, tan solo quería saber si Harry se acordaba de algo.

- Si, si puedo. Aun me acuerdo de la promesa que hicimos antes de separarnos para ir a la universidad, si la pareja que tuviéramos no la aceptaba el otro, entonces es que no era nuestra pareja ideal.

- Cierto, creía que lo habías olvidado. ¿Puede ser que por eso sigamos los dos solteros?

- Seguramente. No hemos encontrado a la persona adecuada.

- Aunque la hemos buscado...

- En todos los sitios y de todas la formas.

- Eso sin dudarlo.

Ambos rieron juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Ron les miraba asombrado, ¿qué no habían encontrado la pareja ideal para cada uno? Estaban mas ciegos que el una mañana después de una buena borrachera.

- ¿De que se ríen Harry y esa preciosidad?- Draco se había unido al pelirrojo.

- Ni te acerques a ella. Esta vetada.- le contesto Ron.

- Entiendo...Hola, soy Draco Malfoy, arquitecto actual de Hogwarts, ¿y usted señorita?

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y creo que soy la medico forense.

- Tanta alegría desperdiciada en tan poca vida, eso no puede ser doctora Granger.- bromeo el rubio.

- Cosas a las que nos lleva el destino.- contesto ella.

- Mione, el es, como ya ha dicho, Draco Malfoy, otro buen amigo. Draco, a parte de ser la medico es también mi mejor amiga, y la sobrina de Remus.

- ¿También el destino esta en esto?- pregunto Draco.

- No, ahí he intervenido yo.- dijo Sirius, que entraba por la puerta con el resto.

- Y Draco, el es mi padrino Sirius Black. Y la otra joven es la doctora Luna Lovegood.- presento Harry.

- Encantado.- saludo primero al hombre y luego a Luna, quienes se miraron a los ojos, ambos se sintieron algo atraídos por el otro.

- Yo soy Ronald Weasly.- se metió por medio Ron, esa joven no estaba vetada, y tampoco estaba nada mal.

Draco y Ron se miraron y comprendieron. Tendrían competencia.

- Faltan otros dos integrantes de nuestro circulo mas cercano, pero ahora mismo estarán por ahí buscando cualquier cosa. Ya os los presentare mas tarde.- les dijo Harry a los recién llegados.- ¿Queréis ver nuestro mas reciente descubrimiento?

- ¡Claro!- contestaron Hermione y Luna al unísono.

- Pues venid por aquí. Pero tened cuidado, la escalera aun no esta muy bien reforzada.

Harry y Hermione fueron los primeros, el primero ayudando a la castaña a ir sin ningún problema. Mientras que Draco y Ron se peleaba, discretamente, por ayudar a Luna a bajar. Eso le parecía a la rubia muy entretenido, y divertido.

- ¿Y quien me ayuda a mi?- pregunto simulando tristeza Sirius.

- Tu tienes a tres que te ayudaran.- se rió James.- Vamos.

Bajaron las escaleras y encontraron un enorme agujero en la pared. Luz eléctrica salía de dentro, no era mucha pero si la necesaria.

- Eso no parece muy técnico y profesional.- señalo la castaña al enorme agujero.

- Culpa del jefe.- dijo Draco aun un poco molesto por lo poco que se consideraba su palabra cuando a Harry se le antojaba algo entre ceja y ceja.- Es demasiado impaciente e impulsivo a veces.

- Ya pedí perdón.- se volvió a disculpar el moreno.

- Pero el daño ya esta hecho.

- Ya has investigado, y no toque nada importante para la estructura.

- Pero podrías haberlo hecho.

- Muchachos, ya, tranquilizaros.- les detuvo Remus.- Luego seguís peleando a la hora de la cena.

Ambos se miraron, Remus tenia razón, si no peleaban al menos tres veces al día no podían dormir por la noche, era su forma de mostrarse cariño entre ellos.

- Bueno, pues esta sala la descubrimos hace poco días, y hasta hoy mismo no hemos podido poner las lámparas, por lo que no sabemos mucho de ellas. Tan solo que hay una sepultura en el medio y toda ella esta escrita en una mezcla de lenguas, al igual que parte de las paredes, por eso me alegra que mi madre este aquí, ella es especialista en esto.- dijo Harry sonriendo a su madre.- Al igual que mi padre al conocer bastante sobre enterramientos en la Edad Media.- dijo girándose hacia su padre.- Es algo rarísimo que haya alguien enterrado dentro del castillo, en la abadía o la iglesia, es normal, pero en un castillo...y cerca de las mazmorras...esto será entretenido de descubrir.- sonrió ahora para si mismo, demostrando que le parecía divertido todo eso.

- ¿Y nuestro trabajo aquí?- pregunto Sirius refiriéndose a Herminio, Luna y el mismo.

- Eso...bueno...si creo que será mejor que os lo enseñemos lo antes posible.- dijo Harry comenzando a salir de la sala.

Salieron de nuevo al exterior y se dirigieron hacia una de las cabañas.

- La hemos intentado mantener lo mejor posible, para ello hemos puesto un generador solo para ella para que el aire acondicionado funcione al máximo posible.- comenzó a explicar antes de entrar en la cabaña.- Espero no haber interferido en anda, de hecho esta tal cual lo encontramos.

- No te preocupes Harry. Gracias por dejarlo lo mejor posible.- dijo Hermione antes de entrar por la puerta.

Lo primero que sintió fue frió, ahí dentro hacia bastante más frió que en el exterior, contando que estaban en Junio. Luego se fijo en el cuerpo que estaba tendido en la cama, como Harry había dicho no había sido movido, tan solo lo mínimo para asegurar que esta muerto, cuando Draco lo toco. Hermione se acerco a el seguida de Luna y Sirius, el resto prefirió quedarse fuera.

Entre los tres lo analizaron muy por encima, pero para saber exactamente lo que le había pasado tendrían que realizar la autopsia.

Cuando salieron de la cabaña, el resto se encontraba esperando. Harry fue el primero en preguntar.

- ¿Qué os parece? ¿Alguna idea?

- Ninguna.- le contesto Sirius.- A primera vista es imposible saber algo, tendríamos que hacer la autopsia lo antes posible, porque aunque al cuerpo lo habéis conservado bastante bien no tardara mucho más en descomponerse, y eso seria aun peor.

- Ahora mismo me pongo con...- comenzó a decir Hermione.

- No, no, no.- la sujeto James.- Sirius, ¿cambiaria mucho si lo empezáis mañana a primera hora?

- La verdad es que no. Además, habría que preparar todo para realizar la autopsia, limpiar, desinfectar, preparar la luz...

- Vamos, lo esencial.- resumió Luna.

- Pues eso.

- Entonces, ¿cómo lo hacemos?- pregunto Hermione.

- No hay problemas. Podemos prepararlo todo para mañana.- dijo Harry.

- Mientras tanto, vosotros os podéis ir acomodando en vuestras cabañas. Teníamos dos ya preparadas, pues a la doctora Lovegood...

- Luna.- rectifico ella.

- A Luna no la esperábamos.- rectifico Draco.- Pero creo recordar que tenemos una vacía, ¿no, Harry?

- Si. No te preocupes.- se dirigió el moreno a Luna.- Estará lista en poco tiempo.

- Gracias.

Y así los tres nuevos visitantes se dirigieron cada uno a una de las cabañas, estas no eran muy lujosas, pero si lo bastante reconfortantes como para pasar allí una buena temporada. La cabaña contaba con una cama que parecía bastante confortable, una mesilla, un escritorio, una silla y un armario. Todo en su justa medida de tamaño para que entrase una persona, en la cama hasta podían entrar dos. Los baños y las duchas se encontraban en un barracón, al igual que la cocina y el comedor, algo mas separado, pero no lo suficiente como para estar demasiado lejos. Hermione se dispuso a guardar su ropa en el armario, mientras lo estaba haciendo alguien llamo a su puerta.

- Pase.- dijo.

La cabeza de Harry se asomo desde el exterior.

- ¿Molesto?- pregunto.

- Para nada. Estoy guardando mi ropa, y la verdad no es una actividad muy divertida, ojala existiese la magia para con un simple movimiento quedase todo bien colocado.- comento la joven

Harry reía por las ocurrencias de su amiga mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en la cama.

- ¿Qué te parece tu alojamiento?- le cuestiono.

- Bastante bueno. Veo que tienes grandes mecenas en esto Harry. No creo que sea muy común tener estas comodidades en un yacimiento arqueológico.

- Y no es nada común. Los fondos los recibimos de la universidad, algunas empresas privadas que no saben en que mal gastar su dinero, y bueno...hay que reconocer que Remus y mis padres también ayudan con sus fondos privados. Sin contar con Sirius. El también dona una buena cantidad cada mes para nosotros.

- ¿Sirius y mi tío donan dinero?- se sorprendió Hermione.

- Claro. Al igual que mis padres, ellos tienen bien guardado una pequeña fortuna, y ya que los dos sabemos que viven tan bien, pues también me ayudan a mi y al resto a que por lo menos lo intentemos. Tenemos las cabañas bien acondicionadas y gran cantidad de maquinas que nos ayudan con los estudios. Draco también aporta bastante, su padre es el dueño de una empresa, y el al ser hijo único también tiene dinero de sobra como para gastárselo en varias vidas, jajaja.

- Si me lo hubieras dicho...mis padres me dejaron una herencia nada desdeñable. Podía también haber invertido.

- No es necesario.

- Pero quiero hacerlo. En cuanto vuelva a Londres te mandare un cheque.

- Hermione he dicho que...

- Y yo te he dicho que quiero ayudar en esto. Me gusta la historia, y me parece asombroso lo que estas haciendo con todo este lugar.

- Trabajo duro.

- Me lo creo.

Hermione, quien ya había ordenado toda su ropa, se sentó junto a su amigo. los dos se quedaron callados unos minutos, hasta que Harry volvió a romper el silencio.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Exactamente, ¿a que te refieres?

- A Seamus.

- ¿El cadáver?- Harry asintió con la cabeza.- No lo se. No hay signos de violencia, ni de que hubiera sido atacado por nada. Lo mismo fue a causa de alguna enfermedad que no conocíais ninguno. No se sabrá hasta que no realice la autopsia.

- Comprendo.

- Esto...

- No le conocía muy bien, tan solo era un estudiante que había venido hacer sus practicas aquí, tan solo llevaba dos meses.

- ¿Y...?

- Pues hombre, aunque no tuviera una gran relación con el, pues me afecta el que una persona haya muerto.

- ¿A si que...?

- Aun no hemos avisado a su familia, aunque según escuche a algunos estudiantes más, Seamus no tenia familiares cercanos.

- ¿...?

- Y si no encontramos a ninguno pues lo enterraremos aquí. Por lo que veía cuando estaba trabajando, le encantaba este lugar. No hay mejor sitio.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y al cabo de unos segundo rompieron a reír, no por el pobre Seamus, sino por darse cuenta que aun después de tantos años se conocían tan bien que sabían lo que el otro pensaba y contestaban sin que se formulase una pregunta.

El ataque de risa les dejo tumbados en la cama uno al lado del otro, como en los viejos tiempos cuando se contaban todos sus secretos, miedos y sueños. En parte volvían a recuperar el tiempo perdido dándose cuenta que aun seguían igual de unidos.

- ¡Vamos!- dijo de repente Harry poniéndose de pie.

- ¿A dónde?- pregunto Hermione.

- Quiero que conozcas a los otros del grupo que faltan. Se que uno de ellos se pondrá muy feliz de conocerte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya lo veras.

Salieron de la cabaña agarrados de la mano como si fueran dos chiquillos emocionados por salir a jugar con sus amigos. Llegaron a uno de los barracones mas alejados. Al entrar parecía un autentico laboratorio, aunque también se podía considerar como una selva por la cantidad de plantas y flores que había en el interior.

- ¿Neville?- llamo y medio pregunto Harry.

- Estoy aquí Harry.- contesto una voz desde el fondo de la estancia.

Anduvieron por todo el lugar. Hermione observaba todos las maquinas que había ahí, desde luego la financiación del yacimiento tenia que ser de las mejores. Al llegar hasta su destino se encontraron con Neville quien estaba observando por el microscopio a saber el que.

- Neville. Te quiero presentar a Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga. Mione, el es Neville Longbotton, nuestro biólogo.

- Un placer.- se presento el joven.

- El placer es mío.

- Ha venido con Sirius, mi padrino, el que ya te conté que vendría con el medico, y bueno Mione es el medico.

- Si necesita usar algo del laboratorio no dude en hacerlo, no necesita pedir ningún permiso.

- Gracias, y llámeme de tu. El usted no me gusta.

- Pues entonces tu haz lo mismo.

- De acuerdo.

Un portazo se escucho en todo el laboratorio, junto con pisadas fuertes que demostraba que quien estuviese llegando junto a ellos estaba de no muy buen humor, y eso se observo cuando se escucho lo comentarios que llegaban a sus oídos.

- Malditas niñatas, que si se me ha roto una uña, que si no me quiero manchar las manos, que si esto es trabajo de hombres.- farfullaba una pelirroja que al llegar junto a los tres jóvenes se callo, pero al ver que uno de ellos era Harry siguió con sus quejas.- ¡Échalas!- exigió.

- Ginny, ya sabes que están de practicas y no llevan nada de tiempo. No puedo.- contesto el jefe del yacimiento.

- Si, si que puedes. ¿Cómo pueden estar aquí ese grupo de incompetentes? No les gusta mancharse, ni coger peso, ni ir a las alturas, ni meterse bajo tierra. Tan solo estar con la brochita limpiando y catalogando lo que otros descubren.

- Alguien tiene que hacer ese trabajo. Y si ellas prefieren hacerlo, pues mejor, así quienes si quieren descubrir y esforzarse tendrán más importancia si lo consiguen, ellas no serán nada.

- Vale, de acuerdo, pero que no se metan conmigo si tengo barro o no en mis pantalones.

- Hablare con ellas.

- Y ni siquiera te escucharan. Se quedaran pasmadas viéndote, con la baba cayendo y la única neurona que tiene desconectada o fuera de cobertura. Será una perdida de tiempo.

- Lo intentare.

- Si insistes.- Ginny se fijo en la muchacha que estaba con Harry y Neville.- ¿Y tu eres...?

- Hermione Granger.

- Ginevra Weasly, la geóloga en jefe. ¿Eres nueva?

- Podría decirse.- esa pelirroja le caía bien a Hermione.

- ¿Campo?

- Quirófano.

- ¿Cómo?- se descoloco completamente Ginny.

- Ginny, es la medico forense, quien...

- Y la mejor amiga de Harry.- le dijo Neville desde la espalda de los otros dos, quien hizo un gesto a Ginny indicándola que era alguien importante para su jefe.

- Entiendo.- sonrió picaramente la pelirroja.- Dime Hermione, ¿te puedo llamara así?

- Prefiero que no lo hagas de otra manera.

- Perfecto. Pues dime...¿Te importa mancharte, trabajar, y no saber que encontrar?

- Como ya ha dicho Harry, soy medico, me mancho con sangre a diario, y no me importa, trabajo duro, y tampoco me importa en absoluto, y lo de no saber que encontrar, bueno, soy forense, esa es mi especialidad ¿no?

- ¡Genial!- se emociono Ginny.- Ya somos tres, las únicas mujeres decentes de este lugar somos Lily, tu y yo.

- Cuatro. Ha venido una doctora en practicas conmigo, Luna, y esos tres requisitos también los cumple a la perfección.

- Mejor aun. Vamos. Quiero conocerla. Preséntamela.

Ginny cogió del brazo a Hermione y la llevo a rastras hasta la salida. La castaña tan solo pudo girarse, sonreír a Harry y despedirse de los dos hombres con un ligero gesto de la mano.

- Es muy simpática.- comento Neville.

- Si.

- Y divertida.

- Si.

- Parece buena persona.

- Si.

- Y es muy guapa.

- Si.

- Y sonríes de forma bobalicona cuando la ves marchar.

- Si...- Harry se dio cuenta de lo que Neville había dicho y de lo que el había contestado.- Digo no. Yo no sonrió de forma bobalicona.- se puso serio de repente.

- Lo haces.

- No lo hago.

- Lo que tu digas.- desistió Neville.

- Pues eso. Me voy. Luego nos vemos en la cena.

- De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

Harry también salió del laboratorio. Mientras iba andando hacia su cabaña pensaba en lo que Neville le había dicho. El no sonreía de forma bobalicona cuando Hermione estaba cerca, y ni mucho menos cuando se iba. ¿Por qué debería sonreír de esa forma? Era estúpido. ¿O no lo era?

**¿Que tal va la semanita? Yo llena de trabajos y examenes, pero bueno, siempre saco tiempo para meterme en la pagina y leer alguna historia, jajaja, es casi como una droga para mi!!!!**

**Bueno...¿que os ha parecido este capitulo? Algo se va ya entreviendo ¿no?**

**Muchas gracias a los que me mandasteis reviews, que ilusion me hace!!!!!**

**Bueno pos espero mas comentarios sobre este tambien.**

**Un besazo para todos!!!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Revelaciones**_

Un nuevo día había amanecido, Hermione descubrió con absoluta felicidad que en esas cabañas se descansaba muy bien. Se había acostado pasada la medianoche a causa de que Ginny se había emocionado tanto con ella y con Luna que habían estado hablando durante horas, incluso Lily se les había unido.

Se levanto y se ducho. Al salir fuera al primero que encontró fue a James.

- Buenos días ratoncito. Harry me ha dicho que ya esta todo habilitado para que empieces tu trabajo.

- Buenos días James. En cuanto desayune me pondré a ello, tengo bastante hambre.

- Esto...¿vas a desayunar antes de...bueno...de hacer la autopsia?

- Si.

- Pero...

- Mejor estar con el estomago lleno, con el vació a parte de hambre si que me entraran nauseas. Aunque ya estoy tan acostumbrada a eso que no me afecta.

- Menos mal. Yo no podría.

- Jajaja. Pero tu no eres forense.

- Soy arqueólogo y he visto varios cadáveres, aunque hay que decir que todos no tenían nada de carne en los huesos.

- Eso afecta mucho menos, jajaja.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el comedor, donde ya se encontraban todos, excepto Luna. Esa muchacha siempre solía ir justa de hora, pero nunca llegaba tarde.

- Bueno días.- dijo a todos en general y tomo un asiento libre entre Harry y Neville.

- Buenos días.- contestaron el resto. Harry aparte la obsequio con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido?- pregunto el moreno.

- Muy bien. Estaba cansada del viaje.

- Me alegro.

Siguieron desayunando hasta que Luna apareció por la puerta, aun un poco despeinada y con cara de sueño. Se sentó en un lugar cercano a su jefa y se dispuso a comer de todo lo que había sobre la mesa.

- Buenos días Luna.- la saludo Hermione.

Pero al intentar contestarla casi se ahoga. Empezó a toser mientras que Draco, quien estaba a su lado le daba golpes en la espalda y le ofrecía un vaso de agua. Cuando se calmo y su color de cara paso de rojo a su color natural, por fin pudo hablar.

- Buenos días. Me quede dormida. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada. Ya estoy acostumbrada.- le dijo Hermione.- Cuando termines nos ponemos manos a la obra.

- Si, señora..- la rubia hizo un saludo militar y se dispuso a terminar su desayuno. Todos rieron al verlo.

Cuando terminaron, los tres, incluido Sirius, se fueron a la cabaña en la que el difunto se encontraba dispuesto a que ellos descubriesen porque había muerto.

Pasaron las horas, todos siguieron con sus quehaceres. Poco antes del almuerzo se vio a Luna, con su bata antes blanca y ahora manchada de rojo, salir de la cabaña hacia el laboratorio con algunos frascos llenos de sangre entre sus manos. Todos los trabajadores se la quedaron viendo, eso no era algo muy común en el yacimiento.

Luego salieron Hermione y Sirius, con los mismos rastros en sus batas como Luna. Y todos se les volvieron a quedar mirando, pero ya mas que extrañados lo que tenían eran curiosidad por saber que era lo que habían descubierto. Harry, seguido por su circulo más cercano, excepto Neville, fue a preguntar.

- ¿Qué habéis descubierto?- pregunto el de ojos verdes.

- Pues básicamente, que el corazón se le paro de repente.- contesto Sirius.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto Remus.

- Pues eso es lo único que nos falta por averiguar. Luna ha llevado muestras de sangre al laboratorio, espero que Neville le ayude con las maquinas, y a ver si de ella sacamos algo en claro.- Comenzó a hablar Hermione.- Todos sus órganos están bien...en lo que deben estar bien en un cadáver, quiero decir. Se colapsaron, todos estaban dañados pero eso ocurrió después de la parada del corazón, por lo que ese colapso no fue la causa de la muerte, si no que mas bien un síntoma de ella. Así que deduciendo, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que para que todos esos órganos estuviesen dañados el causante esta en la sangre.

- No fue una parada al corazón normal, ¿no?- intento aclarar sus pensamientos Harry.

- Seria muy raro si fuese así. Era joven, y no tenia ningún problema de salud, por lo que una parada al corazón de repente seria simplemente imposible.- aclaro Sirius.

- ¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar?- pregunto ahora Ron.

- Depende de las maquinas, y de que con suerte no tengamos que mandar las pruebas a Londres.

- Bueno, ¿y que pasara con el cuerpo?- pregunto Lily.

- No creo que podamos hacer mas con el. Lo mejor será que lo enterremos.

- No hemos localizado a nadie, así que lo haremos aquí. Seamus lo hubiese preferido así.

Nadie más dijo nada. Todas las muestras necesarias ya estaban siendo estudiadas por Luna. Sirius y Hermione se cambiaron de ropa por una más adecuada para la ocasión.

Los carpinteros bajo el mando de Draco crearon un bonito ataúd. Los estudiantes cavaron en poco tiempo una tumba lo suficiente profunda. Y el mismo Draco creo una lapida tallando el nombre del difunto.

En la caída del sol, todos los trabajadores del yacimiento se reunieron en lo alto de una colina cercana, donde había sido cavada la tumba, para homenajear a su compañero. Algunas de las estudiantes lloraban, pero Ginny les comento a Hermione y a Luna que desde luego no era por cariño a Seamus, si no por llamar la atención de Harry y ver si este se acercaba a ellas para consolarlas, cosa que a Harry ni se le paso por la cabeza, aunque algunas lagrimas verdaderas si salieron de los ojos de la pelirroja.

La cena comenzó demasiado silenciosa de lo que solía ser. Pero con un comentario de uno de los jóvenes en el que contaba alguna anécdota graciosa de Seamus, todos rieron y así continuo la cena, entre risas, alguna lagrima furtiva, pero sobretodo, recordando lo buenos momentos que cada uno de ellos habían pasado con Seamus.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó nada mas salir el sol. Se fue a duchar y vio que ya había movimiento dentro del castillo, pensó que tras la ducha y tomar algo de desayunar iría a cotillear un poco de lo que Harry hacia allí dentro.

Se puso unos pantalones caqui cortos, y una camiseta de manga corta negra, ese día hacia bastante calor y habría que aprovechar para que su piel blanca pillase todos los rayos posibles. Desayuno algo ligero y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Entro intentando no molestar a nadie de todos los que estaban por allí. Por las escaleras que conducían hacia las demás plantas del castillo, las que ella aun no conocía, vio bajar a Draco. Este sonrió y la saludo.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días.

- Que madrugadora estas hoy, ¿no?

- Si, me he despertado con los rayos de sol y como una vez que me despierto ya no me puedo volver a dormir pues...

- Nosotros ya no necesitamos la luz del sol para despertarnos. Estamos acostumbrados a madrugar.

- Esto debe ser muy duro, ¿verdad?

- Una vez que te acostumbras, para nada, además, a todos los que estamos aquí nos gusta, mejor si la motivación es buena.

- Entiendo eso.- le sonrió Hermione.- ¿Molestaría mucho si voy a buscar a Harry?

- Para nada, creo que nada le gustaría mas si puede contarte las cosas el mismo. Esta en la cámara de abajo.

- ¿La que me enseño cuando llegue?

- Esa misma. Ten cuidado al bajar.

- Gracias.

Ambos se separaron y Hermione continuo su búsqueda de su mejor amigo por donde el rubio le había indicado. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado y al llegar hasta el enorme agujero se asomo dentro intentando que nadie se diese cuenta de su llegada.

Observo todo lo que pasaba dentro. Lily se encontraba sentada enfrente de la sepultura escribiendo en un hoja lo que Hermione supuso ya estaba escrito en la roca. Remus, Ron, James y Harry estaban observando la otra parte de la sepultura.

Harry se levanto revolviendo su cabello, y al pasear su vista por al habitación vio que había una pequeña intrusa en la cámara.

- ¿Te divierte lo que ves?- pregunto divertido.

Todos los demás se dieron la vuelta curiosos de lo que Harry había dicho. Hay vieron a una Hermione totalmente roja por haber sido descubierta.

- ¿Molesto?- pregunto algo tímida.

- Para nada.- le contesto Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Quería saber que es lo que hacéis.

- Jajaja.- rió Remus.- Curiosa como siempre, enana.

- No lo puedo evitar.- se excuso la joven.

- Y mejor que no lo evites. Ven, te voy a explicar lo que pretendemos hacer la semana que viene.- le dijo Harry, arrastrándola hacia la tumba. No se sabia quien estaba más emocionado si Hermione por aprender o Harry por enseñar.- Con la maquina de rayos X vamos hacer radiografías para saber que nos vamos a encontrar si la abrimos. Luego la abriremos con cuidado de no romper nada, por eso mi madre esta escribiendo todo lo que esta escrito por si hay algún accidente no perder nada de lo que la piedra nos cuenta.

- ¿Creéis que haya dentro un cadáver?- pregunto Hermione.

- Seguramente.- le contesto James.

- Y tendréis que analizar lo que encontréis dentro, ¿verdad?

- Esa es la idea.- fue ahora Remus quien contesto.

La cara de Hermione se ilumino y una sonrisa picara se dibujo en sus labios, como si fuera una niña pequeña que quiere algo para navidad y espera que no se le niegue.

- ¿En que estas pensando Mione?

- ¿Quien mejor para analizar un cuerpo que un medico forense?

- Pero tendrá varios siglos de antigüedad.- se quejo Ron.

- Tendré cuidado, siempre he sido muy cuidadosa.

- Eso es verdad.- apoyo Lily.

- Además, alguno de vosotros podréis estar conmigo para ayudarme, yo me centro en el cuerpo como que fue un ser vivo, y el otro como si fuera una reliquia antigua. Ninguna de las dos cosas es falsa.

- Tienes razón.- apoyo Harry.

- Pero Harry...- intento quejarse Ron.

- Ron, es genial. No tenemos que suponer nada. Tendremos una medico que nos ayude. Mione...estas contratada.- aseguro Harry.

- Gracias. Además, seguro que a Sirius y a Luna les gustara también la idea.

- Mejor, un medico para cada cosa.- todos rieron menos el pelirrojo, no le gustaba demasiado eso, el era el especialista en huesos, no tendría ningún papel que lo acreditara, pero el tiempo le había enseñado.

- Y hablando de médicos.- dijo Harry poniéndose serio.- ¿Habéis descubierto algo?

- Nada. Las maquinas son algo lentas y no han captado nada anómalo por el momento. Si cuando se termine no sacamos nada en claro, lo mandaremos al hospital de Londres. Lo bueno de tener al director del hospital de nuestro lado es que las cosas serán algo más rápidas de lo normal, aunque tardara algo de tiempo en conseguir resultados.

- Mas vale tarde que nunca.- dijo Remus.

Así pasaron los días. Hermione y Sirius empezaron un nuevo trabajo como arqueólogos, bajo las enseñanzas de Harry y el resto que les ayudaban. Todas las mujeres del yacimiento miraban mal a Hermione por la cercanía que tenia con su jefe, el cual era demasiado codiciado por ellas. Cuchicheaban a sus espaldas y la miraban con cara de asco cada vez que ella aparecía con la ropa y lo que esta mostraba totalmente sucia, el pelo recogido en un moño mal compuesto, no entendían como Harry la prestaba tanta atención a alguien que siempre iba tan desaliñada.

Ginny, cansada de escuchar maldades hacia su nueva amiga se puso delante del corrillo, delante de las que parecían las cabecillas del grupo femenino. Eran Lavender Brown y Pavarti Patil.

- Dejad de chismosear y poneros a trabajar.- les llamo la atención la pelirroja.

- ¿Quién nos lo dice?- pregunto con altanería Lavender.

- Yo, y con eso es suficiente.

- Tu no eres la encargada del yacimiento.- la contesto Pavarti.

- Puede ser que no, pero si la jefa de los geólogos, y creo que aquí hay algunas de mi equipo.- miro entre el grupo a alguna fémina que estaba estudiando geología.

- ¿Quién es ella?- se interpuso otra de las mujeres llamada Pansy Parkinson.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y vio como Hermione y Harry riéndose ambos se acercaban hacia el lugar en el que ellas se encontraban. De hecho Harry levanto la vista al escuchar la pregunta, algo que molesto sobremanera por el tono de desprecio que llevaba implícita.

- Hola.- dijo intentando ponerse serio pero aun con una sonrisa en su cara.- Creo que aunque la han visto en estos últimos días por aquí no ha sido presentada formalmente. Ella,- señalo a Hermione.- es Hermione Granger, la medico forense que vino y además mi mejor amiga. Como sus estudios tardaran un tiempo en completarse se quedara aquí, a ser posible hasta Septiembre, y por ello nos esta ayudando. ¿Algún problema con eso?

- Ninguno jefe.- dijo otra de las jóvenes con voz melosa.

- Me alegro. Vamos Mione, tenemos que arreglarnos antes de la cena. Ginny, ¿vienes?

- Si, claro Harry. Voy con vosotros.

Apenas se habían separado unos pocos metros cuando Luna apareció corriendo y llamando a Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa Luna?- pregunto la castaña.

- Ya se terminaron los análisis.- comunico la rubia.

**Hola!!! Me encantaria poner algo ingenioso o divertido...pero me caigo de sueño y creo que la neurona de hecho ya esta por la fase REM por lo menos, Asique tan solo decir que espero que os haya gustado y que me digais vuestra opinion, sea cual sea.**

**Gracias a los que me escribieron en el anterior. **

**Un besazo para todos!!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Soluciones**_

- Ya están los resultados.- la voz de Luna parecía bastante seria.

- ¿Y?- preguntaron los otros tres curiosos.

La rubia le dio los papeles que llevaba en la mano a su superiora, quien se dispuso a observar con detenimiento todas las palabras y números que allí estaba escritos. Luna la miraba esperando su reacción mientras que Harry y Ginny la miraban atentamente esperando su veredicto.

- Esto es...frustrante.- dijo al final.

- Lo se.- apoyo Luna.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron ansiosos los otros dos.

Hermione les miro, se había olvidado completamente que estaban ahí. Miro de uno al otro y luego paso su vista a Luna, para terminar de nuevo fijando su mirada en los ojos verdes de Harry.

- Hay algo extraño en la sangre.- suspiro.- Pero no se ha podido identificar que es.

- ¿Cómo que algo extraño?- pregunto Harry.

- Pues una sustancia extraña. No podemos decir mas. No sabemos que es. Habrá que mandarlo a Londres.

- ¿Lo envío ya?- pregunto Luna.

- No. Ya puestos no corre prisa. Mejor lo mandamos mañana por la mañana, bajaré al pueblo y lo mandare.- contesto Hermione.

- Te acompañare. Mañana es domingo, siempre dejamos ese día libre para que la gente descanse. Así nos ponemos mejor al día de nuestras vidas.- propuso Harry.

- Vale.- le sonrió Hermione y ambos se fueron hablando de los planes para mañana.

- Soy yo o...- comento en voz baja Luna a Ginny.

- No eres la única.- le contesto esta. Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír siguiendo a sus amigos.

Durante la cena Sirius leyó los poco claros resultados y dio su aprobación para mandarlos a Londres, escribió una carta para que Hermione la mandase junto con la muestra.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se arreglo un poco mas, pero solo un poco contando que tenia una pequeña caminata hacia Hogsmade. Se coloco unos vaqueros, una blusa y unas playeras. Así iría mas cómoda pero no tan desaliñada como era habitual desde que había llegado a Hogwarts. Se maquillo levemente y dejo su pelo suelto.

Al salir de la cabaña se encontró con Harry quien también estaba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta verde, a juego con sus ojos, de manga corta.

- Señor Potter, que arreglado esta.- le dijo ella.

- No es para tanto.- se excuso el poniéndose algo rojo.

- Es mas de cómo le he visto vestido estos días.- rió ella.

- Podría decir lo mismo sobre usted señorita Granger.- rió también el.

Los dos se fueron a desayunar. El ambiente era mas relajado, se notaba que era su día libre, por lo que había pocos allí degustando los alimentos, el resto seguramente seguiría durmiendo.

- Es raro que mis padres no estén despiertos ya.- le comento Harry.

- Bueno... estarán algo cansados.- les excuso Hermione.

- Espero que estén cansados por los trabajos en el yacimiento y no por otras causas.

- Eres un mal pensado, Harry. Y si fuera lo que tu calenturienta mente imagina, ¿qué más da? Aun son jóvenes.

- Si eso lo se. Pero no me lo quiero imaginar.

Los dos se rieron, pero a la vez se sentían avergonzados, la imagen que se había dibujado en sus mentes no era algo que ellos quisieran comprobar con sus propios ojos.

Al terminar de desayunar, salieron y se encontraron con Ginny, Luna, Neville y Draco que iban ahora a desayunar.

- ¿Os vais ya?- pregunto Luna.

- Si. Volveremos por la tarde, comeremos en el pueblo.- les dijo Harry.

- Pasároslo muy bien y no tengáis prisa por llegar, hay una posada muy buena en Hogsmade que...- Neville tapo la boca de la pelirroja.

- Pasároslo bien.- termino la perorata Neville que había empezado Ginny.

Harry y Hermione se extrañaron por el gesto, pero sin decir nada mas aparte de su despedida, se fueron camino del pueblo.

Mientras, el grupo de cuatro que se había quedado mirando como la pareja se iba comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

- No pensé que Hermione...- comenzó Luna.

- Ni yo que Harry se interesara tan rápidamente de alguien.- siguió Draco.

- Si me dejáis opinar creo que ninguno de los dos sabe todavía lo que pasa.- comunico Neville.

- Creo lo mismo.- dijeron los dos rubios al unísono.

Un silencio les cubrió a todos pero había unos ruiditos que se oían algo amortiguados, algo así como alguien intentando quejarse pero algo se lo impedía. Draco fue el primero que se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que miro hacia su izquierda y lo vio, el causante de eso ruidos.

- Esto...Neville.- llamo.

- ¿Si?

- Si sigues tapándole la boca de esa manera a la pelirroja, nos quedaremos sin geóloga, y he de decir a su favor que es la mejor en su oficio.- señalo el rubio.

Neville vio la cara roja de Ginny, a quien aun tapaba la boca.

- ¡Lo siento, Ginny!- se disculpo dejándola libre de su prisión.

- Neville...Longbotton...- intentaba recuperar la pelirroja el aliento perdido.- Esto...me... lo... pagas...

- De verdad Ginny, perdóname, no me había dado cuenta, yo...

- Vamos Luna. Dejémosles que sigan peleándose. Creo que Harry y Hermione no son los únicos ciegos aquí.- dijo el rubio a la doctora ofreciéndole su brazo.- ¿Me concede el honor de acompañarme a desayunar?

- Seria todo un honor.- se agarro Luna al brazo que le ofrecían y ambos dejaron a Ginny y a Neville discutiendo mientras ellos se disponían a desayunar.

Camino al pueblo, Harry y Hermione iban riéndose, recordando viejos tiempos, la niñez, la adolescencia, la madurez que no habían vivido uno junto al otro, todo. Llegaron al pueblo y lo primero que hicieron es ir a la pequeña oficina de correos que allí había. Mandaron las pruebas y la carta de Sirius en correo urgente y después Harry le enseño el pueblo a Hermione, algo que sinceramente no duro mucho tiempo, ya que este no era muy extenso que digamos.

Había diferentes reacciones de las personas con las que se cruzaban, algunos eran simpáticos y amables, otros en cambio miraban al moreno con una mezcla de desconfianza y de temor. Harry le explico que era a causa de estar haciendo las excavaciones en el castillo, pues era zona de leyendas y se creía que quien mirase mucho tiempo a la torre del castillo tendría mal de ojo durante toda su vida. Todo esto había crecido a causa de la muerte de Seamus, algo que había corrido como la pólvora poco después de que sucediese.

Pararon a comer en un restaurante, si se le podía decir así ya que parecía más bien una pequeña taberna, llamada "Las Tres Escobas".

- No es gran cosa, pero la verdad es que se come bien.- le dijo Harry mientras tomaban asiento en una de las mesas.

- Es curioso el nombre, ¿de donde viene?

- Pues como es normal en esta zona...de una leyenda.

- ¿Te la sabes?- pregunto como una niña pequeña.

- ¡Claro! ¿Quieres que te la cuente?

- Por favor...- y le miro con ojos degollados.

- No hace falta que me pongas esa cara.- rió el moreno.- Aunque la verdad, no hay mucho que contar. Se dice que en este pueblo vivían tres jóvenes, de la misma edad, habían nacido el mismo día, del mismo mes, del mismo año, pero en familias diferentes. Las tres niñas, por lo raro de su nacimiento, se había criado juntas, pero a medida que iban creciendo sus personalidades eran totalmente diferentes. En la juventud, esas diferencias se hicieron más notorias, por lo que al final se ganaron el sobre nombre de brujas a causa de lo que hacían. Una era buena y amable con todo el mundo, ayudaba a los que lo necesitasen sin pedir nada a cambio, conocía las plantas curativas, se la llamo la Bruja Blanca. Otra era la casamentera, se dice que pareja que veía y si ella lo pronosticaba esa pareja conseguía llegar sin problemas al matrimonio siendo felices por la eternidad, pero también hacia conjuros para romper el amor de una pareja, era la Bruja Roja. La tercera era todo lo contrario a la primera, era huraña, fría y sin sentimientos, le gustaba molestar a los habitantes del pueblo, haciéndoles travesuras y escondiendo sus bienes, se la denominaba como la Bruja Negra. Un día, el pueblo se canso de la Bruja Negra, por lo que decidieron quemarla. Las otras dos sintieron un vació mientras veían que su amiga se moría, por lo que sin mirar nada mas se lanzaron junto con la Bruja Negra a las llamas, muriendo así las tres, el mismo día, del mismo mes, del mismo año. El pueblo se quedo asombrado por este acto por lo que las bautizaron como las Tres Escobas de Hogsmade. De ahí viene el nombre de la taberna.

- Que interesante.

- ¿Verdad que si? Bueno, esa es una de las muchas leyendas que se cuentan por aquí, aunque es de las pocas que no esta relacionada con Hogwarts.

- ¿Me contaras mas leyendas?

- Por supuesto.- le dijo Harry.- Pero otro día, ahora ya viene la comida.

Así ambos comenzaron a comer y siguieron hablando. Hasta que el día poco a poco fue llegando a su fin.

Llegaron a Hogwarts poco antes de la cena.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el día?- les pregunto Lily.

- Muy bien, me lo he pasado genial, y el pueblo es muy pintoresco.- le contesto Hermione.

- ¿Habéis mandado las muestras?- les pregunto Sirius quien fue contestado con un asentamiento de cabeza por parte de Harry.

- Luna,- llamo Hermione a su ayudante.- ¿hay mas muestras de sangre en el laboratorio?

- Si.- contesto la rubia.

- Bien. Quiero verlas por mi misma.

- ¿Entonces mañana no vendrás con nosotros a excavar?- pregunto James.

- Me temo que no. Creo que es tiempo de ver por mi misma la sangre. A ver si puedo sacar algo más en claro antes de que nos envíen los resultados desde Londres.

- Vaya.- se lamento Harry.

- Luna, mañana si quieres podría enseñarte el complejo de todo, tu aun no lo has visto por completo.- se ofreció Draco.

- De acuerdo.- se emociono la rubia.- Así Hermione y yo nos cambiamos los puestos. Lo que mejor conozco de todo esto es el laboratorio.- dijo poniendo un puchero.

Todos rieron con lo dicho por la rubia y se dirigieron ha tomar una merecida cena.

**Hola!!! Espero que os deis cuenta que soy muy regular al colgar un nuevo capitulo, cada miercoles soy fiel, jajaja.**

**Que os va pareciendo la historia? Espero que os este gustando. Si teneis sugerencias, me teneis que rectificar en algo o lo que sea, no os corteis, que yo hare lo que pueda ok?**

**Bueno, pues espero que me dejeis algun review.**

**Un besazo para todos los que me apoyais, leis o me habeis agregado a favoritos, que no sabeis la ilusion que me hace, jajaja.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aclaraciones**_

Pasaron algunos días, sin recibir aun los resultados desde Londres, pero Hermione se había concentrado tanto en descubrir por ella misma lo que le había pasado a la pobre victima que apenas salía del laboratorio para dormir, ya que Harry le llevaba todos los días la comida y la cena. El desayuno se lo tomaba desde muy temprana hora.

Neville la ayudaba en lo que podía mientras que la mismo tiempo el realizaba su trabajo.

Un día en el que la castaña ya no sabia que mas hacer y casi tirandose de los pelos salió al exterior del laboratorio, ocasionando que los rayos del sol de principios de Julio la dañaran los ojos.

- Es raro verte por aquí fuera Hermione.- le dijo Neville que entraba en ese momento cargado con varias plantas entre sus brazos.

- Si me quedaba un minuto más hay dentro sin saber que hacer para resolver este acertijo me volvería loca.

- No seria para tanto.- bromeo el muchacho.- ¿Me quieres ayudar con esto?

- Claro. ¿Qué es?

- Es una planta que descubrí hace apenas unos meses por los alrededores. No es muy común por esta zona de Inglaterra, bueno, por ninguna zona de Inglaterra, es mas una especie de planta continental.

- Parece una ortiga.

- Si, lo parece pero no lo es, es de la misma especie. Ambas tienen veneno, la ortiga solo hace que la piel se irrite, esta en cambio...es algo más agresiva.

- ¿Cómo de agresiva?

- Pues, para enseñártelo mejor ponte esos guantes.- le indico Neville.- Mejor no tocarla en exceso. Y aun así...cuando terminemos te recomiendo que te laves bien las manos. Aun no se que efectos específicos puede llegar a tener, mejor prevenir que curar.

Hermione le hizo caso y se coloco el par de guantes como su compañero le había indicado. Así ambos se pusieron a investigar esa extraña planta tan poco conocida en el mundo, aunque según le contó el biólogo, en algunos libros antiguos se hablaba un poco de ella, que se usaba de veneno, pero nada mas.

Pasaron algunas horas, a Hermione le sentó de maravilla ese "descanso" por lo menos se olvidaba un poco de la extraña enfermedad del pobre Seamus. Aunque eso ya se había convertido en un reto personal.

- Ven, mira Hermione.- le dijo Neville mientras este miraba a través de un microscopio.- Las partículas de su veneno son un poco mas pequeñas que la de la ortiga normal, pero hay una mayor cantidad de ellas en una simple gota.

Hermione curiosa se acerco para poder verlo por si misma. Al posar su ojo sobre la mirilla resolvió todo el puzzle.

- No me lo puedo creer.- dijo corriendo hacia la zona del laboratorio que la habían cedido, cogió un cristalito, otro microscopio, lo puso en este ultimo y se puso a mirar de uno a otro intermitentemente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo cohibido Neville.

- Lo he encontrado. Bueno...tu lo has encontrado.

- ¿El que?

- Lo que mato a Seamus.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Hermione!- se escucho desde el exterior la voz de Luna.

- ¿Cómo se llama esa planta?- le pregunto la castaña antes de salir por la puerta.

- _Urtica Dioica._

_- _Muchas gracias Neville.

Hermione salió hacia donde Luna se encontraba con un sobre entre las manos. Suponía que acababan de llegar los resultados. Mejor era asegurarse de que ella también había llegado al mismo punto.

- Hermione. Acaban de traerlos un chico del pueblo, ha dicho que venia como urgente y el mismo se ha ofrecido a traerlo. No lo ha abierto. Pero yo si.- dijo un poco cohibida la rubia.- Espero que no te moleste, pero ya se que es lo que le mato.

- _Urtica Dioica._- dijo simplemente la castaña.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- pregunto asombrada Luna.- ¿Lees a través de las cartas, los sobres, o es que eres vidente?

- Nada de eso.- le dijo Hermione mientras leía por si misma la carta del hospital.- Gracias a Neville y su conocimiento sobre las plantas acabo de descubrirlo.

- ¿Y me lo puedes explicar a mi?

- Vamos al laboratorio. Allí lo podrás ver por ti misma.

Así ambas jóvenes fueron a reunirse con Neville para que la rubia viese con sus propios ojos lo que se había descubierto.

- No me lo puedo creer.- dijo Luna tras haber echo las pruebas necesarias para que no cupiese duda de que esa planta había sido la causante de la muerte del estudiante.- Es impresionante la naturaleza, la ortiga común puede hasta ayudar con enfermedades, y esta variante mata en cuestión de minutos.

- Ahora solo tenemos que saber como ocurrió, si fue un accidente o si por el contrario le mataron.- dijo Hermione.- Neville...- llamo al muchacho que miraba la planta asesina como si fuera un bazooka a punto de ser disparado.- ¿quién más sabe de esta planta?

- Prácticamente nadie. Solo Harry y yo, y ahora vosotras dos.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Completamente, yo por lo menos no se lo conté a nadie mas, como no lo haya difundido Harry... Aun así, hasta ahora no sabíamos sus "cualidades" por lo que no creo que nadie sepa lo que es capaz de hacer.

- Voy a buscar a Harry.- dijo la castaña saliendo de nuevo del laboratorio en dirección del castillo.

Mientras andaba su estomago comenzó a revolverse. No era nada grave, más bien eran nervios. No sabia que era lo que le pasaba. Había crecido junto a Harry, llevaba sin verlo algunos años y después de todo ese tiempo ahora se ponía nerviosa en su presencia, aunque...¿quién no se pondría nervioso delante de esos ojos verdes?

Al llegar al castillo vio como Harry estaba algo enfadado porque aun no habían podido abrir el sarcófago misterioso y aunque Lily ya había copiado todos los escritos le costaba bastante poder traducirlos.

- Harry...- le llamo.- ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro.- contesto el joven suavizando la mirada al verla detalle que observaron todos los demás dejando escapar alguna sonrisilla de complicidad.

- ¿Dónde podemos ir?- pregunto la castaña.

- Se un sitio estupendo y en este momento...- dijo mirando su reloj para comprobar la hora.-...es la mejor hora del día para ir.- se dirigió a los demás.- Dejadlo ya, mañana continuaremos, podéis ir a descansar.

Todos le hicieron caso, dejando sus puestos para ir a darse una merecida ducha y luego degustar una cena necesaria. Harry cogió por el brazo, firme pero con bastante suavidad, a su "amiga" dirigiéndola hacia las escaleras que subían a lo alto del castillo, a la torre oeste para ser exactos.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- pregunto curiosa.

- A un lugar que te va a gustar. No te lo había enseñado antes porque tenia que terminarlo, pero gracias a que te habías enclaustrado en el laboratorio...- la miro reprochándoselo.-...me ha dado tiempo sin que te dieras cuenta, es una sorpresa.- y le sonrió de tal forma que el nudo de nervios que había cogido como hogar el estomago de la castaña se había apretado un poco más.

Harry, disimuladamente, había soltado el brazo de Hermione para dirigirse a coger directamente su mano. Se sentía bien con ella, no se había dado cuenta de lo que la había echado de menos en todo el tiempo que llevaba sin verla, se sentía solo y algo desamparado, pero ahora que llevaba unas cuantas semanas de convivencia de nuevo sentía que no quería que ella se fuera de nuevo, la quería a su lado, y mira que a pesar de algunas indirectas que le habían echado sus amigos e incluso sus padres no había querido abrir los ojos, tan solo cuando había visto que ella se volvía una ermitaña para descubrir la muerte de Seamus y no haberla visto como quería se había dado cuenta de todo.

Llegaron a una enorme puerta de madera, parecía muy antigua pero había sido remodelada donde realmente lo necesitaba dándole el aspecto que debía haber tenido hacia siglos.

- Quiero que cierres los ojos.- le pidió Harry.

- Esto...Harry, se que te hace ilusión que vea esto y la verdad ya me ha entrado a mi la curiosidad, pero de lo que te quiero hablar es muy importante. Es sobre Seamus...

- Lo se. Pero cuando lo veas me lo contaras ¿de acuerdo? Dejare que hables todo lo que quieras y más. Pero con la condición de que luego me dejes hablar a mi.

- De acuerdo.- suspiro Hermione.

Harry paso sus manos por sus ojos para que esta no pudiera ver nada. Abrió la puerta y la dirigió hacia el final de la estancia. Cuando aparto las manos dejo que los castaños ojos de Hermione viesen el hermoso paisaje.

Se encontraban en un balcón de la torre oeste, desde donde se podía divisar el bosque que rodeaba el yacimiento, el lago, las ruinas de la abadía, el poblado creado por Harry para poder vivir, todo, pero lo mejor de todo es que el solo estaba escondiéndose ya dejando tonalidades moradas en todo el lugar, en el lago se podía ver el reflejo del sol escondiéndose entre las montañas. Era realmente precioso y fascinante.

- ¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto Harry con una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Te acuerdas que me quede sin palabras cuando entre por primera vez al castillo?- el moreno asintió.- Pues aquí mi diccionario se acaba de quedar en blanco.

- Me alegro que te guste.

- No me gusta...¡Me encanta!

Harry rió, estaba feliz de haber conseguido lo que se proponía, asombrar a Hermione. Pensó que ese era un buen momento para hablar con ella, pero también sabia que lo que tenia que decirle Hermione era algo también muy importante, por lo que dejo lo suyo para mas tarde.

- ¿De que quería hablarme?- pregunto.

- A si...esto...- se había olvidado de todo por esa vista.- Ya se lo que mato a Seamus.

- ¿El que?

- Una planta muy rara en Inglaterra que...- y se dispuso a contarle todo lo que entre Neville, el hospital, Luna y ella habían descubierto.- ... Ahora solo queda saber si fue accidental o por el contrario...

- Le mataron.- Harry estaba serio. La verdad no creía que Seamus fuera capaz de equivocarse de esa forma.- ¿Cómo llego el veneno hasta el?

- Tampoco lo sabemos. No tenia ningún sarpullido por lo que de haberlo tocado lo dudo. Tenia la garganta un poco inflamada, podría haberlo consumido, pero no se puede saber con certeza. La autopsia la realizamos cuando ya llevaba varios días muerto, no se encontraba en muy mal estado, pero podría haber cosas que se camuflaron con el paso de los días sin que se pudiera hacer nada.

- Entiendo.

- Harry, ¿quién mas sabe de la existencia de esa planta? Neville me dijo que solo te lo había comentado a ti.

- Yo solo se lo conté al circulo cercano, vamos, a Ron, Draco, Ginny y Remus. No mis padres o Sirius saben su existencia.

- ¿Y ellos pudieron decírselo a alguien más?

- Lo dudo. Aunque nunca se sabe. También puede ser que alguien lo descubriese por si mismo.

- Es una posibilidad.

Los dos se quedaron un rato encerrados en sus pensamientos. El sol ya estaba casi por desaparecer tras las montañas y los débiles rayos dieron en Hermione haciéndole ver a ojos de Harry mas celestial si se podía.

- Mione.- la llamo, esta levanto la mirada perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes.- Ahora soy yo quien quiere contarte algo.

- ¿De que se trata?

Harry se quedo callado. ¿Como lo hacia? ¿Directamente o intentando ser lo mas sutilmente posible? Opto por una mezcla de ambas.

- Me he enamorado.- le soltó a bocajarro haciendo que el nudo de Hermione se hiciera mas pequeño, pero a la vez mas intenso, pues aparte de los nervios, se le había unido el dolor.

- ¡Oh!- fue el primer sonido que pudo decir.- ¿Y, como ha sido?

- Creo que no ha ocurrido de repente, mas bien poco a poco, con el paso de los años.

- ¿La conoces desde hace mucho?

- Creo que desde que apenas tengo memoria. O por lo menos mi conciencia nació cuando la conocí.

A Hermione le extraño esa respuesta, pero no quiso hacerse falsas esperanzas.

- Me alegro por ti.- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras intentaba salir antes que las lagrimas traicioneras salieran por sus ojos.

- Mione.- la llamo de nuevo el moreno mientras la cogía de la mano.- No te vayas.

- Es que...

- No me has dejado terminar.

- No se que mas quieres decirme.

- Yo si se lo que quiero decirte.- Harry la atrajo hacia el, rodeando su cintura.- No te he dicho el nombre de esa personita.- Hermione iba a replicar, iba a decirle que no quería saberlo, pero Harry se lo impidió.- Mione.

- ¿Qué?- contesto.

- Mione. Así es como yo la llamo.

Esa revelación hizo que la castaña abriera los ojos como platos, permitiendo que las lagrimas que retenía salieran con fluidez.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto nervioso Harry mientras le quitaba algunas lagrimas de sus mejillas.- No me gusta verte llorar, nunca me ha gustado, y menos si yo soy la causa. Siento ser tan directo, pero me he enamorado de ti, o mas bien me he dado cuenta que ya estaba enamorado de ti, pero no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, Mione, yo no diré nada mas, pero no llores.

Hermione al escuchar esto ultimo ya no pudo soportarlo más y se lanzo a abrazar a Harry. Paso sus manos por su cuello acercándose todo lo posible a ese cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar.

- Mione...

- No lloro de tristeza.- le aclaro.- Harry, mi Harry. Yo también te quiero. No sabes cuanto. Y la verdad, yo también lo he descubierto desde hace poco, pero al igual que tu creo que ya lo estaba desde siempre.

Harry le mostró una sonrisa de felicidad. Era más de lo que se había esperado. Lentamente y sin soltarla, bajo su cara hasta que sus labios se posaron en las mejillas de Hermione besando cada lagrima que esta soltaba. De ese modo se fue acercando a sus labios, y finalmente se fundieron en un beso digno de recordar.

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad hasta que ambos acabaron en una cama de la estancia en la que se encontraban. Una cama nueva, pero imitando a las camas de la nobleza de la Edad Media, una cama en la que la castaña no había reparado de su existencia hasta en ese mismo momento en que su espalda se encontraba sobre el colchón.

**Que os ha parecido? Espero que os guste...y si no tambien me lo podeis decir, jejeje.**

**Ya se va formando mas la historia. No se que ams decir, que espero reviews, pero eso ya es implicito, jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejais vuestro apoyo.**

**Hasta la semana que viene!!!**

**Un besazo para todos!!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Descubrimiento **_

El sol le dio en la cara haciéndole despertar. Cuando los ojos se abrieron y fueron acostumbrándose a la claridad el cerebro comenzó a funcionar. Esa habitación no era la de su casa en Londres, ni tampoco la de la cabaña asignada en Hogwarts, entonces...

Y ahí fue cuando el cerebro llego a su plena capacidad de funcionamiento y comenzó a recibir sensaciones de su entorno.

La brisa que se colaba por el balcón abierto, el tacto de las sabanas en su piel y u brazo que la agarraba de forma muy posesiva por la cintura.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, consiguió darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a su compañero de cama. El pelo negro lo tenia más revuelto de lo normal, sus ojos escondidos tras sus párpados y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos haciendo que Hermione sin poderlo evitar se acercase mas aun para besarle.

En un principio era un suave roce pero el brazo en su cintura la hizo apegarse mas aun y los labios del otro reclamaban los suyos mas fieramente.

- Me gustaría despertar así siempre.- le dijo Harry cuando se separaron.

- A mi tampoco me disgustaría verle todas las mañanas en mi cama, señor Potter.- le contesto ella.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso.- y la volvió a besar.- Pero tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿No me dirás ahora que estas casado? ¿Verdad?

- ¡No!- y empezó a reírse por la ocurrencia de la castaña.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues... a parte de pedirte que seas mi novia, y que esto sea una seria relación...

- Creo que eso ya esta contestado.- y se apoyo mas en el pecho de el.

- ... tengo que pedirte que por el momento esto sea secreto.- Hermione levanto la cabeza que había apoyado para escuchar los latidos de su amor.- Y no es que me avergüence de ti, eso seria imposible, si no que...

- No quieres que me pase algo si la muerte de Seamus no fue un accidente.- termino ella.

- Siempre me has sabido leer el pensamiento.

- ¿Te molesta?

- No, me encanta.

- Se me cuidar sola.

- Lo se, pero...

- Vale, vale. Mientras que sigas a mi lado seguiré aparentando que solo soy tu mejor amiga.

- Eso es algo que no dejaras de serlo jamás.

- Entonces creo que nunca nos separaremos. El amor es mas fuerte si se forja a través de una gran amistad.

- Entonces lo nuestro es indestructible.- y la beso igual que había hecho la noche anterior.

Cuando salieron de su encierro de la forma mas discreta posible, fueron a desayunar. Cuando entraron varias miradas se posaron en ellos.

- ¿Dónde estabais?- pregunto Lily con mirada soñadora.

- En el laboratorio.- contesto como un resorte Hermione.

- Si, mirando algunas cosas sobre lo de Seamus.- siguió la mentira Harry.

- ¿Qué cosas?- pregunto ahora Ron que había dejado de engullir su desayuno para mirarlos.

- Nada en concreto. Cuando lo tengamos mas claro lo diremos.

Neville que había entrado tras ellos escucho todo y el si vio la mentira pero no iba a desmontarla, era el jefe y Hermione se había convertido en una buena amiga.

- ¿Estuvisteis con Neville?- pregunto Ginny quien aun no se creía del todo la historia.

- Si, estuvimos los tres hasta bien entrada la noche, por eso no fuimos a cenar, se nos paso el tiempo.- contesto el biólogo mirando a Ginny de forma significativa.

La pelirroja comprendió hasta cierto punto y prefirió cerrar la boca.

Tras el desayuno, Hermione le dijo a Sirius algo al oído, quien se levanto y la siguió. Luna también fue tras ellos. Draco tras ver como la rubia se iba decidió también ponerse a trabajar y salió por la puerta. Lily, acompañada de Remus, se dirigieron a seguir traduciendo los escritos mientras Harry, james y Ron fueron de nuevo a la cámara. De esta manera en la mesa solo quedaron Neville y Ginny.

- ¿Me dirás porque mientes?- pregunto la geóloga.

- No quiero desmontarles su mentira.- contesto Neville.

- ¿Tu crees que...?

- Parece ser.

- Tiene que ser. Tu no estuviste anoche hasta tarde en el laboratorio.

- No, estuve en otro sitio.- le sonrió de forma picara.

Le dio un apretón en la mano antes de levantarse, gesto que ella contesto poniéndose algo roja. Antes de salir se acerco de nuevo a ella para susurrarle algo al oído.

- ¿Hogsmade?

- Hogsmade.- pregunto ella ya como afirmación. Ambos se entendían.

Mientras tanto Hermione le explicaba a Sirius lo que habían descubierto y le enseñaban la carta que había llegado del hospital con los resultados.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis ayer?- pregunto Sirius algo molesto.

- Nos pusimos tan emocionados y nerviosos que se nos paso. Lo siento Sirius.- dijo Hermione con la cabeza gacha.

- No te preocupes ratoncito.- le contesto el sonriéndole.- Desde luego habéis hecho mucho tras saberlo.

- No me llames ratoncito.- le dijo ella mirando a Luna.

- A mi no me molesta.- contesto la rubia.

- ¿Ves? Al gatito curioso no le importa.

- ¿Gatito curioso?- pregunto Hermione.

- Ya sabes porque no me molesta.- contesto la rubia.

- Si, sois mi ratoncito y mi gatito curioso. Sois mis mimadas.- les dijo Sirius abrazándolas.

- ¿Me subirás el sueldo?- pregunto Luna.

- Me voy a ver a James y a los demás.- evadió la pregunta el hombre.

- No me has contestado. ¡Sirius!

Hermione se reía. Ella era como la sobrina de Sirius, pero parecía que al hombre le había caído tan bien la rubia desde el primer momento que esta parecía su hija.

Los días siguieron pasando casi sin darse cuenta. Harry y Hermione seguían con su relación sin que nadie, o casi nadie, la conociese. Harry había preguntado a Neville porque les había encubierto y el joven tan solo le había contestado que porque hacían buena pareja y estaba feliz por ellos, que el no diría nada. De esta manera el biólogo era el único que conocía sobre ellos, e indirectamente una pelirroja también lo sabia.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas y estaban casi a finales de Julio y pronto seria el cumpleaños de Harry. Hermione no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, pero intentaba aparentar para que nadie se diera cuenta y mucho menos su novio. Aunque ya suponía lo que le podía ocurrir.

Estaban todos comiendo uno de los días mientras que Lily se emocionaba haciendo planes para el cumpleaños 27 de su único hijo, cuando un grito llego hasta ellos, quienes salieron corriendo hasta la causante de ese sonido. Al llegar vieron a Lavender histérica, arrodillada en el suelo con los ojos fijos en un punto un poco más alejado.

Harry y Draco se dirigieron hasta allí para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho gritar a la joven.

Draco se volvió hacia los demás y les hablo:

- Es Dean. Esta muerto.

Todos se impresionaron. Harry que seguía agachado junto al cuerpo miro a Hermione a los ojos diciéndole todo con ese simple gesto.

Tenia los mismos síntomas que Seamus. No había sido un accidente.

**Hola!!! Se que este capitulo es muy corto, pero es que he empezado a trabajar por las mañanas, tipico trabajo de verano, y a parte de que estoy matada no tengo mucho tiempo. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Y una aclaración del anterior...el nombre de la planta que inclui es el nombre científico de la ortiga común, vamos la que solo te hace el sarpullido y te acuerdas de ella y de su madre durante un buen rato, pero nada mas, no se me ocurria otra cosa, jajaja.**

**Bueno, pues espero que me dejeis algún review, ok? **

**Un besazo a todos los que leeis, comentais y añadis la historia ( o a mi) a favoritos.**

**Hasta la semana que viene!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nuevo oficio**_

Sirius se acerco hasta el cuerpo para verlo por si mismo.

- Será mejor llevarlo hasta la cabaña en la que hicimos la anterior autopsia.- el también sabia todo lo que esto significaba.- Hermione...

- Voy a prepararlo todo.- dijo ella simplemente yéndose hacia la cabaña.

- Luna.- llamo Sirius ahora a la rubia.- Llévate a la señorita Brown y dale algo para que se tranquilice, luego ve hacia la cabaña.- Luna asintió.

- Voy contigo.- dijo Ginny, y entre ambas llevaron a la nerviosa muchacha hacia el comedor.

- Nosotros lo llevaremos para hacerle la autopsia.- el resto asintió.

Así todos le hicieron caso. Cuando llegaron a la "cabaña de autopsias", como la habían denominado a causa de su uso, Hermione ya había preparado todo lo necesario. Luna llego poco después y de esta forma los tres médicos se dispusieron a realizar la autopsia lo antes posible.

Todos esperaron fuera pero Ron argumentando que no le gustaba estar inactivo se fue a realizar a saber que cosas. Dentro, Hermione se disponía a abrir el cuerpo cuando nada mas hacer una pequeña incisión y su consecuencia, la salida de sangre, hizo que una nausea llagara hasta su garganta. Soltó el bisturí y salió corriendo hacia el exterior tras las miradas extrañadas de Sirius y Luna.

Nada más darle el aire en la cara no aguanto mas y expulso todo lo que había comido, desayunado, y si le preguntaban a ella, hasta parte de la cena del día anterior.

Los que estaban fuera se asustaron y corrieron hacia la forense. El primero en llegar fue Harry, que llego justo a tiempo de sujetarle el pelo. Esperaron pacientes a que la castaña dejase de echar el estomago por la boca y se sintiese mejor para preguntarle. Sirius salió dejando a Luna con el cadáver dispuesto a ser abierto.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le pregunto Sirius.

- Creo que algo me ha sentado mal en la comida.- argumento ella.- Si esperas un poco a que se me pase vuelvo enseguida a dentro.

- No hace falta. Creo que entre Luna y yo podremos hacerlo a la perfección. Tu ves a descansar.

- Pero...

- Vamos Hermione, yo te acompañare.- se ofreció Lily mientras la dirigía hacia su cabaña. Todos las veían mientras se alejaban algo preocupados, en especial una mirada verde, que no había sido capaz de hablar al creársele un nudo en la garganta al ver a su novia tan descompuesta.

Cuando las dos mujeres llegaron a la cabaña que ocupaba Hermione, Lily la recostó en la cama y ella se sentó en una silla al lado suyo.

- Tendría que estar realizando mi trabajo.- refunfuño la castaña.

- No señorita, lo que tendrías que estar haciendo es lo que estas haciendo en este preciso momento, descansar.

- Parece un trabalenguas.- ambas se rieron.- Pero la verdad Lily es que se me pasara pronto, dentro de nada estaré como nueva.

- Lo dices como si esto ya te hubiese pasado.- se percato Lily.

- ¡No! Es que...- pero al incorporarse de la cama se mareo y volvió a tenderse en ella. Lily la ayudo a recostarse correctamente.

- Vaya, nauseas, mareos, parece que estés embarazada.- bromeo la pelirroja.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe al escuchar esto, y Lily se dio cuenta que lo que era una broma resultaba ser una verdad absoluta.

- ¿Estas embarazada?- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento leve por parte de la mas joven. A Lily no podía mentirla, era como su madre.- ¿De cuanto?

- De casi un mes.

- Pero eso significa que el padre es alguien del yacimiento.

- No he salido de aquí en casi dos meses.- afirmo la castaña.

- ¡Voy a ser abuela!- se emociono Lily sin preguntarle nada mas.

- Y nunca mejor dicho.- murmuro Hermione siendo oída por la mayor.

- Claro que si cariño, eres como mi propia hija, así que ese bebe es mi nieto.

- Y aunque no me consideraras tu hija, este bebe,- señalo su vientre.- seguiría siendo tu nieto.- señalo a Lily.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Eres inteligente. Analiza mi frase. Se que puedes Lily.

La pelirroja se quedo callada, muy seria, mirando a los ojos de Hermione. Había entendido a la perfección a frase, a la primera, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Al darse cuenta que Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa decidió que ya había sido suficiente tortura y se lanzo a abrazar a su recién nombrada nuera.

- ¡Estoy mas feliz aun!- dijo haciendo que Hermione soltara todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones.

- Lily, ¿no te molesta que...?

- Que mi hijo se haya dado cuenta después de más de veinte años de la joven que estaba a su lado. ¡Claro que no! Sois el uno para el otro. Estoy muy feliz, por vosotros, por que voy a ser abuela, por todo.- soltó alguna lagrimilla que retiro rápidamente de su cara.- Pero, ¿por qué no habéis dicho nada de lo vuestro? Porque no creo que haya sido cosa de una sola noche.

- ¡Claro que no! Estamos juntos, estoy enamorada de Harry, y el de mi, pero no hemos dicho nada por lo que esta pasando. Con lo de Dean ya podemos asegurar que no son accidentes, alguien esta detrás de esto y Harry no quería que a mi me pudiera pasar algo.

- Y con lo de que estas embarazada mucho menos.

- No, no, Lily. Harry aun no lo sabe, y no quiero que se lo digas.

- Pero...

- Si le digo que va a ser padre es capaz de montarme en un bruto y devolverme a Londres, y no quiero, quiero estar aquí, con el.

- Cariño, eso es muy bonito. De acuerdo, no diré nada a nadie, de momento será nuestro secreto, pero como condición quiero que me dejes mimarte...

- Lily, no necesito que me cuides, yo...

- Si te mimo es por que quiero, y no solo por el bebe, si no por ti también. Además yo tampoco quiero que te pase anda, así que me ayudaras con los textos, así estarás mas segura y no me estaré preocupando de que te hagas daño con cualquier cosa de la excavación.

- Pero yo no se...

- Si que sabes. Eras buena en latín y griego, y sabes varios idiomas. Tienes facilidad para ello, así que me ayudaras y no quiero más replicas.- dijo Lily intentando sonar lo mas severa que podía, mientras intentaba ocultar la sonrisa que quería salir en su cara.

- De acuerdo.- y ambas se abrazaron.

La puerta sonó dejando paso poco después a la cabeza de Harry.

- ¿Mione?

- Hola hijo.- le saludo Lily mirándole con los ojos brillantes de emoción que nadie más se había percatado.

- Hola. ¿Qué tale estas Mione?

- Mucho mejor. Tu madre sabe cuidar muy bien de los enfermos.- y ambas se rieron.

- ¿Estas enferma?- pregunto asustado el moreno.

- Mi niña nunca esta enferma.- dijo Remus empujando a Harry para poder entrar en la cabaña.- ¿Verdad que no?- James entro tras el.

- No, no estoy enferma. Solo una pequeña indigestión, nada de lo que preocuparse.- contesto haciendo que los tres hombres se tranquilizaran un poco, algunos mas que otros.

- Harry.- le llamo su madre, este aparto los ojos de su novia para mirar a su progenitora.- He pensado que necesito algo de ayuda con los textos y que Hermione podría ayudarme, ¿qué te parece?

Harry lo pensó durante unos pocos segundos, eso era una muy buena idea.

- Me parece muy bien. A Mione siempre se le han dado muy bien los idiomas, que mas da que sean actuales o del pasado, seguro que aprenderá rápidamente.

Hermione se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras, no se acostumbraba a que nadie la adulase. James y Remus estuvieron de acuerdo con Harry al 100%.

- Por eso se lo he propuesto precisamente a ella.

Tras unas pocas horas mas, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, Sirius y Luna se reunieron con el resto para informar que, al igual que Seamus, Dean había sido envenenado con la misma planta, había sido ingerida, pero de forma obligatoria.

Harry, colándose esa noche y sin que nadie le viera en la cabaña de Hermione, decidió pasar la noche con su novia por si volvía a recaer en su indigestión, cosa de la que ella no se quejo en absoluto por tener ese intruso junto a ella.

Al día siguiente, al igual que habían hecho con Seamus, Dean fue enterrado en el yacimiento.

Hermione comenzó su nuevo trabajo junto a Lily. Intentaba aprender las lenguas medievales lo mejor que podía y lo mas rápido posible para ser de mejor ayuda para la pelirroja. De esta manera llegaron al cumpleaños de Harry, al 31 de Julio.

**Hola!!! Y lo siento, se que deberia haber actualizado ayer, pero es que estaba taaaaaaan cansada que me fui a dormir prontisimo, y me desperte a las 2 de la mañana recordando que no habia actualizado, jajaja, lo siento de verdad.**

**Espero que no os moleste que hayan disminuido considerablemente el tamaño de los capitulos, pero es que no tngo tiempo, ¿sabeis lo que es recorrerse a pie o en metro la gran ciudad de Madrid, jajaja, acabo agotada, ahora...se me van a poner unas piernas...jajaja.**

**Bueno, dejo de contaros mi vida. Espero que os haya gustado el capi y espero que a partir del siguiente haya aun mas accion, por lo menos lo intentare.**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que leeis, los que añadis a la historia o a mi a favoritos o a alertas y un besazo muy gordo a los que me dejais un review. Gracias de verdad!!!**

**Hasta la semana que viene!!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_**La Historia**_

Las radiografías hechas al sepulcro no mostraba nada, no es que no se viesen o no se supiesen interpretar con lo que había dentro, si no que el interior, por lo que podían ver, estaba vació.

Lily y Hermione poco a poco iban descifrando los textos y parecía que lo que contaba era la historia de los antiguos habitantes del castillo.

" _Godric Gryffindor era el señor de los terrenos. Era un hombre bueno con su gente, justo y querido por sus súbditos. Gryffindor tenia como prometida a una joven hermosa e inteligente, Rowena Ravenclaw. Ambos se habían enamorado a primera vista y esperaban con ansias la boda._

" _En el castillo también habitaba Helga Hufflepuff, hermanastra de Godric Gryffindor, pero se comportaban como hermanos verdaderos además de mejores amigos. Desde que se conocieron Rowena y Helga ellas también se convirtieron muy unida._

" _Todo era prosperidad, hasta que un día apareció Salazar Slytherin, primo lejano de Godric y Helga, que llego pocos días antes de la esperada boda. Esto extraño a todos, Salazar era "la oveja negra" de la familia, pero la amabilidad de Godric era demasiada, por lo que permitió a Salazar a quedarse en el castillo hasta después de la boda._

" _Nadie se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Salazar hasta que..."_

Eso era, en resumen, lo que ambas mujeres habían descifrado hasta el momento, no era mucho pero menos es nada.

Ginny entro donde ellas estaban sin que estas se dieran cuenta y abrazándolas por el cuello a ambas las asusto.

- ¡Hola!- saludo efusivamente.

- ¡Ginny!- gritaron las otras.

- ¿Os asuste?

- ¿Tu que crees?- pregunto sarcásticamente Hermione.

- ¿Cómo lo lleváis?- pregunto ahora Ginny refiriéndose a los textos y pasando olímpicamente de la pregunta de la castaña.

- Ya hemos sacado algo en claro.- contesto Lily.- Cuenta la historia de los habitantes del castillo, en algún momento sabremos de quien es la tumba.

- Bueno, cuando lo terminéis espero ser de las primeras en conocer esa historia al completo.

- Claro.- le sonrió Hermione.- ¿Dónde esta Luna?

- Con Draco. Esos dos se llevan muy bien, demasiado bien. Mi hermano cada día esta de peor humor y creo que es por la "amistad" entre Draco y Luna. Ron también se fijo en ella cuando llegasteis.

- Puede ser.- dijo Lily.- Pero yo siempre he visto que Draco mostraba mas atención hacia ella que tu hermano.

- Lo se. Pero no hay que preocuparse demasiado, siempre le quedara Lavender.

- ¿Ella no va detrás de Harry?- pregunto Hermione.

- Lavender va detrás de cualquier ser vivo que tenga tres piernas.

- ¡Ginny!- le llamaron la atención las otras dos, pero acto seguido las tres estallaban en carcajadas por la ocurrencia de la pelirroja menor.

- Bueno.- volvió a hablar Ginny mientras se quitaba algunas lagrimas que habían salido a causa del ataque de risa.- Esta noche habrá fiesta por el cumpleaños de Harry. Así que ¿por que no dejáis eso durante un rato, avisamos a Luna y nos vamos las cuatro al pueblo ha comprar lo necesario para esta noche?

Tanto Lily como Hermione estuvieron de acuerdo. Encontraron a Luna junto a Draco ayudándole en a saber que cosas. Sin decir mucho mas la secuestraron dejando a Draco una cara de resignación y mezcla de puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Las cuatro mujeres pasaron la tarde en el pueblo comprando, riendo y divirtiéndose como si fueran adolescentes. Lily siempre había estado rodeada de chicos en su adolescencia, por lo que pasar la tarde con las tres mas jóvenes fue algo relativamente nuevo e inolvidable.

Al llegar de nuevo al yacimiento los hombres habían decorado el comedor con ayuda del resto de los trabajadores. De esta manera comenzó la fiesta. Harry estaba feliz, hacia mucho tiempo que no celebraba un cumpleaños junto a sus padres, Sirius y sobretodo junto a su Hermione. Recibió regalos por parte de todos. En cuanto podía se escapaba durante cinco minutos junto a Hermione para poder estar un poco solos sin que nadie mas los viese. Esa seria una buena noche.

En lo álgido de la celebración se pudo ver como Draco, con algunas copas de mas pero no suficientes como para no saber lo que hacia, se decidió a besar a Luna, acto que a la rubia no le molesto sino que se pego a el como si fuera una lapa. Neville y Ginny también decidieron que era hora de dejar de esconderse por temor a lo que Ron pudiera hacer o decir, pero para sorpresa de todos el pelirrojo ni se inmuto, estaba demasiado serio.

Todos, ya a altas horas de la madrugada, se fueron a dormir, algunos se fueron en parejas a algunas de las cabañas de uno de ellos, como ocurrió con las nuevas parejas, y otra que era algo mas sutil, Harry y Hermione.

El mes de Agosto llego, y algunos estaban animados y otros por el contrario aun conservaban el recuerdo de lo que habían bebido la noche anterior.

Hermione y Lily, con algo de esfuerzo, decidieron seguir traduciendo los textos, ya era mas sencillo hacerlo a causa de que la base estaba ya resuelta por lo que el resto de la traducción seria mas mecánica.

" _Nadie se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Salazar hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

"_El día de la boda llego, se celebraría al anochecer, como los prometidos habían decidido. Todo estaba preparado, menos un detalle, la novia había desaparecido, no se la encontraba por ningún lado. Helga la buscaba asustada, algo había tenido que pasar, conocía a Rowena y sabia que ella no huiría de su propia boda, amaba demasiado a Godric. Tampoco había visto a alguien más, a Salazar. Helga ya cansada y algo asustada decidió que lo mejor seria decírselo a su hermano, y así lo hizo._

" _Godric, al escuchar lo que Helga le decía no tuvo que pensar mucho más. Fue a los aposentos adjudicados a Salazar y allí encontró una carta a nombre suyo, la cogió y la leyó. A medida que sus ojos viajaban por las líneas su ceño se fruncía y los nudillos que sujetaban el pergamino se iban poniendo cada vez mas blancos a medida que el pergamino se iba arrugando. Al terminar lo arrojo al suelo y se fue. Helga cogió la carta y la leyó, esta decía que Salazar había cogido lo que Godric más quería y esto era Rowena. Si quería ir a por ella tenia que ir a la habitación abandonada del castillo._

" _Helga nada mas leerla salió también corriendo donde Salazar había citado a su hermano. Al llegar vio a Rowena tirada en el suelo, al lado de Godric quien tenia los ojos inyectados en sangre por la ira que recorría sus venas. Era fácil saber quien era el culpable de la muerte de Rowena, ambos empuñaban una espada, pero solo la de Salazar estaba manchada de sangre, y por lo que se podía deducir, Rowena se había interpuesto en el ataque hacia su prometido quedando ella como la victima._

" _Sin que Helga se diera apenas cuenta ambos hombres se enzarzaron en una lucha sanguinaria. Salazar gritaba que si Godric no tenia descendencia o moría, el seria el señor del castillo y de las tierras, algo que se le había negado. Godric no escuchaba nada, tan solo quería matar a quien le había arrebatado a su Rowena._

" _Ambas espadas dieron en el blanco, el pecho de su contrincante. Salazar murió en el acto, Godric aun le quedaba algún suspiro de vida suficiente para llegar hasta el cuerpo inerte de su amada y abrazarla. _

" _Helga lloraba, no podía retener las lagrimas. Sus sollozos hicieron que Godric mirara a su hermana. Su ultimo deseo fue que les enterraran juntos, en esa misma cámara pero de tal forma que nadie pudiera perturbar su vida eterna junto a Rowena. Solo dos corazones enamorados podrían llegar hasta ellos, por el contrario, si no era así, morirían en el intento. Tras decir eso al aire, tras crear esa maldición, le dijo a Helga que la quería y después murió._

" _Helga lloro aun mas por la muerte de sus hermanos. Cuando se tranquilizo, sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí arrodillada se dispuso a realizar el ultimo deseo de Godric. Les enterró como el quiso. El cuerpo de Salazar fue quemado para que no quedase constancia ninguna de su cuerpo._

" _Después, mi propia mano grabo esto en las paredes de la cámara, pues aunque no se pueda llegar a la tumba si no se es una pareja de enamorados, quiero dejar constancia de la historia antes de que la muerte me llegue a recoger. Tened cuidado._

"_Helga Hufflepuff"_

Al terminar la traducción Lily y Hermione se miraron. Su trabajo estaba realizado.

- Es una historia muy triste.- la primera en hablar fue Lily.

- Si.

- ¿Te crees lo de la maldición?

- No sabría que decirte. No tiene que ser una maldición propiamente dicha, pero...¿no estaba la maldición de Tutankamon? Murieron todos los que entraron en la cámara funeraria.

- Según tu, no tendríamos que considerarlo una broma.

- Mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no? Puede que haya compuestos químicos o a saber que mas cosas.

- Opino lo mismo.

- ¡La han abierto!- entro a la cabaña feliz Ginny, seguida de Luna.

- ¿El que han abierto?- pregunto Lily.

- La tumba, el sarcófago, el ataúd, el sepulcro, como queráis llamarlo, pero han conseguido abrirla.- contesto Luna.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto ahora Hermione.

- Pues eso. Al no conseguir nada con las radiografías ni de ninguna otra forma, Harry a decidido abrirla y descubrir por si mismo que es lo que hay.- explico Ginny.

- Y tan solo hay un pozo. Así que Harry y Ronald van a bajar por el para ver que hay.

- ¡No!- Hermione cogió las hojas en las que Lily y ella habían escrito la traducción y salió corriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Luna.

- Vamos.- dijo Lily bastante seria.- Allí os lo explicaremos, o eso creo...

Hermione llego a la cámara resoplando por la carrera. Miro y vio la tapa del sepulcro en el suelo al lado de este. Los demás estaban preparando un conjunto de poleas, cuerdas y bastantes cosas mas para poder bajar por el pozo. Harry estaba poniéndose un arnés y Ron estaba cogiendo también otra para bajar junto a su compañero. Harry la vio entrar y la saludo con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¡Mione! Vamos a bajar Ron y yo abajo para saber que hay.- decía el moreno como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Harry, tenemos que hablar...

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No si me haces caso.- se acerco a el, le aparto hacia un rincón para que nadie mas escuchara, y le enseño las hojas.- Hemos terminado de traducir los escritos de la cámara.

- ¿Y dice algo relevante?

- Pues cuenta una historia, la historia de los que están hay enterrados, aunque mas profundo de lo que pensabas. Lo importante ahora es que hace una advertencia.- Harry la miro esperando a que continuase.- La advertencia dice que solo un hombre y una mujer podrán bajar. Si no morirán, hay una maldición.

- ¿Y te la crees? Eres muy escéptica Mione y...

- Lo se, pero hay cosas que lo mejor es tomárselas en serio. Como la maldición de Tutankamon.

- Eso pudo tener muchas causas...

- Tal vez. Y esto también puede tener las mismas causas. Pero mejor es mejor prevenir.- Harry la miro a los ojos de nuevo. Al final decidió hacerla caso, no perdía nada.

- De acuerdo, bajare con Ginny.

- No. Si la que baja es Ginny entonces Neville seria su acompañante.

- ¿Mi madre?

- Tío James.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Espero que no sea...

- Yo bajare contigo.

- Pero Mione...

- Solo una pareja de enamorados podrá bajar sin riesgos. Yo estoy enamorada de ti.

- Y yo de ti, Mione, pero puede ser peligroso.

- Mas peligroso puede llegar a ser si esto tiene razón.- levanto las hojas.

Harry se volvió a quedar callado, al cabo de unos minutos se alejo del rincón donde se encontraban para dirigirse al resto de los que en la cámara se encontraban.

- Chicos, Hermione y yo seremos los que bajaremos.

**Hola!!! Iba a actualizar ayer pero entre el trabajo, el leer otras historias e ir al cine a ver la peli de Harry Potter pues ocmo que no me dejo mucho tiempo, jajajaja.**

**Bueno, este es algo ams largo que los dos capitulos pasado, espero que os guste, mi imaginacion no da para mucho mas que para esto, jajaja, y menos si lo escribes en el metro entre parada y parada mientras trabajo, es muy complicado, jajaja.**

**Bueno, un saludo para todos los que lees, y un besazo a los que me dejais un review o me añadis a favortitos.**

**Gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

**Hasta la semana que viene!!!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11**_

- Pero...Hermione...No creo que...- comenzó a hablar Lily tras la decisión de su hijo.

- No te preocupes Lily, no pasara nada.- le contesto la castaña.

- Ya pero...

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Harry suponiendo que las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida le ocultaban algo.

- Nada, que tu madre cree que como no soy arqueóloga algo podría pasar.- dijo mirando significativamente a la pelirroja.

- ¿Mi madre sabe lo de la maldición?

- Si, lo se.- contesto Lily.

- Entonces...- Harry se puso colorado al suponer que su madre conocía su relación con Hermione.

- También lo se.- dijo de nuevo Lily.

- Y no pasa nada porque lo sepa.- finalizo la conversación de ese tema Hermione.

- ¿Estas segura de bajar tu?- intento persuadir la pelirroja de nuevo a Hermione.

- Si.

- Tened cuidado.

- Claro que lo tendremos.

- Hijo.- se dirigió Lily a Harry.- Cuídala.

- Por supuesto que la cuidare, mama. ¿Por quien me tomas?- le contesto el moreno bromeando.

- Lo se, lo se. Solo es una imposición de rutina. Pero por si las moscas...cuídala mas de lo normal.

- Lo haré.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre. Luego se dirigió al resto.- Remus, papa, mama, vosotros estaréis pendientes de las pantallas de video y de la radio.- los tres asintieron.- Ginny, tu estarás pendiente de la estabilidad de la zona, si notas algún movimiento mas brusco de lo normal no lo comunicaras por radio.

- De acuerdo.- contesto la geóloga.

- Ron, tu nos asistirás desde aquí arriba ayudando con las poleas y las cuerdas.- continuo dando instrucciones el moreno.- Y los demás...preferiría que no estuvierais en la cámara, podríais interferir en el sonido de la radio.

Todos hicieron lo que Harry les mando. Lily, después de otro beso a Harry y Hermione se dispuso a ir donde habían situado los componentes electrónicos tras su marido, Remus y Sirius. Los demás también salieron dejando a Draco y a ron con la pareja para poder colocarles bien el arnés y las cuerdas.

- ¿Quién bajara primero?- pregunto Ron, mientras acoplaba el arnés de Hermione.

- Bajaremos los dos juntos.- sentenció Harry.- Mione tiene miedo a las alturas y no conocemos la profundidad del pozo, por lo que lo mejor es que baje conmigo para que se sienta más segura.- la castaña asintió conforme, no había reparado en la profundidad del pozo.

- Harry.- llamo Draco quien aseguraba todo lo necesario para que su amigo no le pasase nada, ni a Hermione tampoco.- Tened cuidado.

- ¿Te estas poniendo sentimental?- se burlo el moreno.

- Tal vez.- sonrió de lado el rubio, y bajando la voz para que los otros dos no escucharan continuo hablando.- Pero he notado a la comadreja un poco raro estos últimos días.

- Será por que le has quitado la novia.- bromeo Harry también en voz baja.

- Puede ser que esa sea una de las causas. Pero el no prestaba toda la atención a Luna si de verdad hubiera estado interesado en ella. Siento que hay algo mas y no se lo que es.

- No te preocupes. Todos sabemos como es Ron.- el rubio asintió, pero aun no estaba muy seguro del comportamiento del pelirrojo.

Luna entro por la puerta con una especie de bolsa entre las manos, sonrió a todos y se dirigió especialmente hacia Hermione.

- Toma.- se lo ofreció.- Es un botiquín. He metido lo esencial, vendas, desinfectante, calmantes..., ya sabes. Espero que no lo necesitéis, pero nunca se sabe.

- Gracias Luna.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla para enfatizar su agradecimiento.

Luna se acerco a Harry y le dio otro beso en la mejilla. Todos se habían cogido cariño en las semanas que se conocían. Harry le sonrió y Draco, después de darle un abrazo a Hermione, salió por la puerta con Luna agarrada de su mano.

Ron les coloco una resistente cuerda para unir los arneses de ambos. Se colocaron en la boca del pozo y Hermione se abrazo a su novio escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Harry, este le abrazo con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba la cuerda que les iba a bajar a lo desconocido con ayuda de poleas y de Ron.

Hermione se agarro aun más fuerte al cuello de Harry cuando noto que ya solo el arnés y el moreno eran lo único que les impedía caer al vacío. Fueron bajando lentamente.

- ¿Qué tal vais, hijo?- se escucho la voz de james por la radio.

- Yo bien, Mione... creo que algo asustada.- contesto Harry.

- Hermione, ¿me escuchas?- pregunto la voz de Remus.

- Si.- contesto la castaña como pudo.

- Venga pequeñaja,- siguió diciendo Remus.- cuando menos te lo esperes notaras que tus pies están sobre suelo firme.

- Eso estoy esperando.

- Hazme caso, pequeña.

La pareja siguió bajando hasta que un tirón de la cuerda hizo que Harry mirara hacia arriba viendo únicamente el rectángulo de luz de la boca del pozo.

- ¿Ron?- pregunto, pero nadie contesto.

Otro tirón de la cuerda hizo que bajaran un trecho de oscuridad demasiado rápido, causando que Hermione soltara un grito ahogado y que se agarrara con mas fuerza de Harry.

- ¡¿Ron?!- llamo mas fuerte el moreno a su compañero, pero siguió sin tener contestación.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?- la voz de Hermione sonó algo llorosa.

- Nada, no te preocupes.- la intento tranquilizar Harry, pero el se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso.

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo Harry?- pregunto la voz de Lily.

- ¿Esta Ron arriba?

- Si, creemos.- contesto Sirius.- Aquí no ha venido.

La cara de Ron, o lo que Harry suponía que era la cabeza de Ron pues no se distinguía bien por la distancia, apareció por el hueco y volvió a desaparecer. Sin apenas imaginárselo comenzaron a caer al vacío. Hermione gritaba y Harry la abrazo aun mas fuerte. Vio como el final de la cuerda caía al pozo junto a ellos y de nuevo la cabeza de Ron, sin hacer ningún intento de evitar su caída, tan solo un vago amago de intentar coger la cuerda sin éxito y gritando sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

- ¡Harry!

**Hola!!! Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero es que como que la inspiracion pillo un puente y se largo, sabia lo que queria escribir, pero no me salia el como escribirlo.**

**Se que es cortito, pero con accion, jejeje. Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias a anita675 por el UNICO review que recibi en el capitulo anterior. **

**Espero recibir alguno mas en este capitulo, jajaja.**

**Un besazo para todos!!!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

Todo era oscuro, le dolía casi todo el cuerpo, sabia que se encontraba tendido sobre un suelo duro. Sin abrir los ojos fue intentando reconocer todo su cuerpo, parecía que no tenia nada roto, aunque la ceja izquierda le dolía, y notaba parte de su cara húmeda, y el brazo derecho lo sentía algo mas entumecido que el resto de su anatomía. Una luz alumbro sus ojos por lo que los abrió viendo con alegría la cara de Hermione, algo sucia, con un gesto de preocupación y algunas lagrimas saliendo por sus ojos castaños.

- ¿Mione?

- ¡Oh, Harry!- se tiro a abrazarle haciendo que soltara un pequeño quejido por el dolor general que sentía.- Creía que no despertarías, tenia miedo.- se aparto de el.- ¿Te duele algo?

- En general, todo el cuerpo. En particular, la cabeza y el brazo derecho.

- Déjame verte. Tenia mucho miedo, has recibido todo el golpe, yo he caído encima de ti, lo extraño es que no te haya roto alguna costilla.

- Soy muy duro.

Harry se incorporo como pudo. Hermione observo con detenimiento y al final saco el botiquín que Luna le había dado.

- Tienes una pequeña brecha en la ceja y por suerte solo un esguince en la muñeca.- y dicho esto se dispuso a limpiar como pudo la sangre que bañaba parte de su cara, luego a curarle la ceja.

- ¿Tu que tal estas?- le pregunto a su novia.

- Bien, solo contusiones leves con hemorragias de menor grado...

- En castellano, Mione.

- Moretones y golpes sin importancia.

- Gracias por hablar como el resto de los mortales.

- De nada.- mostró una sonrisa perezosa a causa de la aun creciente preocupación.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Exactamente no lo se.- y extendió el brazo dañado para que la castaña se lo vendara.- Se ha tenido que romper la cuerda, por muy raro que parezca.- y se dispuso a buscar la radio para comunicarse.- ¡Estupendo!- grito frustrado.- Tanto la radio como la cámara se han roto.

- Las linternas funcionan.

- Algo bueno de todo esto.- miro hacia lo alto y se dio cuenta que no veía ningún punto de luz.- Han tapado el sarcófago.

- La cuerda no esta rota.- informo la forense.- Esta cortada.- y se la enseño a Harry.

- Ron no...

- No lo sabemos Harry. Era el único que estaba pero no podemos hacer suposiciones aceleradas. ¿Tendría algún motivo para hacer esto?

- No... no lo se, últimamente ha estado muy extraño.

- Lo primero es salir de aquí. Luego nos preocupamos por Ron.

La pareja se dispuso a comenzar a andar por un túnel que salía de la pequeña plaza, por llamarla de alguna manera, en lo que se encontraban.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del castillo todos se encontraban histéricos y muy, muy preocupados. Lily se subía por las paredes.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? No contestan y el video no da señal. Esto no esta bien, no esta bien.

- Lily, por favor, tranquilízate. Seguramente la señal no da suficiente a la profundidad a la que están.- contesto su marido no muy convencido.

- ¡Eso es imposible! Los aparatos son suficientemente buenos para dar señal desde el centro de la Tierra.

- Puede ser, pero ha podido haber algún fallo con ellos, son maquinas, no son perfectos.- le contesto Draco quien se encontraba con los cuatro mas mayores y con Luna en la sala.- Aunque también es muy extraño que se haya estropeado los dos a la vez...

Nadie dijo nada, no sabían que pensar. Podía haber ocurrido multitud de cosas, pero había una en la que no querían ni siquiera reparar.

Ginny apareció por la puerta, algo alterada.

- Harry no me contesta a la radio. ¿Va todo bien?- pregunto.

- A nosotros tampoco nos contestan. ¿Ha habido algún movimiento de tierras?- hablo Remus.

- No, pero quería saber que tal les iba.

- Iré a ver que me dice Ron.- dijo Draco.

Todos esperaban en silencio a que el rubio volviera. Tras largos minutos apareció blanco como el papel.

- Ron no esta.- comenzó a explicar.- La tapa del sarcófago esta puesta y la cuerda esta cortada.- se lamentaba de dar esas malas noticias.

- ¡No!- cayo Lily hasta el suelo derramando algunas lagrimas.- están bien, están vivos.- decía una vez como si fuera un mantra.

Luna, también apunto de soltar en llanto se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo. Ginny no sabia ni donde apoyarse, y los hombres aun estaban en estado de shock.

- Puede...- comenzó a hablar Remus.- puede que ya llevaran suficiente profundidad cuando, cuando...- no sabia como decirlo, estaba igual de afectado que Lily, su sobrina, no, su hija, estaba allí abajo.- La caída ha podido no ser mucha altura y solo están encerrados. De lo malo, es lo mejor que podemos pensar.

- Pues entonces hay que sacarles de allí. No podré estar bien hasta que sepa que tres personas importantes en mi vida no están a salvo.- contesto Lily ya algo repuesta del derrumbamiento que había sufrido.

- Lily, amor.- le dijo james.- Son dos, no creo que Ronald este con ellos. De hecho, lamento decirlo, pero creo que el es el culpable y...

- ¡No son dos, son tres!- siguió diciendo la pelirroja mientras que todos la miraban sin saber que pensar.

- Lily, son Harry y Hermione, uno y dos, dos personas. 1 + 1 = 2.- dijo Sirius.

- ¡Hermione esta embarazada!- todos se quedaron en silencio por la revelación dicha por la pelirroja.- 1 + 1 + 1 = 3. Uno, dos y tres. ¡Tres personas! Mi hijo, mi nuera y mi nieto.

- Lily, ¿estas segura de que...?- dijo james.

- ¡Claro que estoy segura! Ella misma me lo dijo. James, vamos a ser abuelos.- se dirigió a Remus.- Tu también vas a ser abuelo.- luego a Sirius.- Tu serás el tío abuelo consentidor.- y luego a los tres mas jóvenes.- Y seguramente que por el cariño que os tienen Harry y Hermione, vosotros seréis los tíos.

- Un virus estomacal no podría durar tantos días.- comento Luna simplemente.

- Exactamente.- dijo Lily.

- Vale, esa es una gran noticia.- dijo Draco.- Pero ahora lo importante es sacarles de hay abajo.

- Bajare con james.- se ofreció Remus.

- No, bajaremos James y yo.- contradijo Lily a su amigo.

- Pero...

- La historia que cuenta lo que esta escrito en las paredes de la cámara dice que solo una pareja enamorada será capaz de bajar son ninguna consecuencia.- explico la pelirroja.- Y he de decir que yo sigo enamorada como el primer día de James.

- Y yo de ti, cariño.- contesto este.

- ¿Una maldición?- pregunto Sirius.

- Si.

- Pues he de decir que aunque haya bajado Hermione con Harry no les ha ayudado mucho.

- ¡Draco!- le llamo la atención Ginny.

- Tengo la sensación de que Ronald hubiese hecho todo lo posible para que esto pasara, bajase quien bajase.- dijo Remus.

- Pero iba a ser él el que bajase con Harry.- comento Lily.

- Lamento decirte esto Lily, pero de esa manera le hubiese resultado mas fácil hacer desaparecer a Harry.

- En cuanto vea a Ronald le voy a matar con mis propias manos.- dijo Ginny llena de furia.- Ese ser ya no es mi hermano.

- Tranquilízate.- le dijo Luna.

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? Le voy a sacar los ojos con mis uñas y le voy a rapar al cero, para que no le relacionen ni conmigo ni con mi familia.

- Vamos a prepararlo todo para que Lily y james bajen.- propuso Sirius.

Todos se movilizaron. Avisaron a Neville con toda la discreción posible, quien son dudarlo se unió para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario. Fueron hacia la cámara y se dispusieron a volver a colocar una cuerda nueva, al igual que volvieron a destapar el sarcófago. Cuando ya estaban dispuestos para bajar miraron a las seis personas que estaban igual de preocupadas por la pareja que los padres de Harry.

- Draco, Ginny, Neville y Luna, vosotros id con el video y el audio.- los cuatro asintieron al mandato de Remus.- Sirius y yo estaremos aquí para ayudar.

- Confiamos en vosotros.- dijo James.

- Claro hermano, sois nuestra familia, nosotros no seremos como Ronald.- confirmo Sirius.

De esta manera el matrimonio comenzó su descenso en busca de su hijo y de Hermione.

**Hola!!! Siento muchisimo, pero no sabeis cuanto, el retraso, pero es que he estado de vacaciones, y bueno...el Pirineo de Huesca me gusta tanto, sera que es porque llevo llendo 23 años, jajaja, que me pasaba todo el dia haciendo fotos, que ya habia hecho con anterioridad**,** que no es que haya tenido mucho tiempo apra escribir, jajaja.**

**Bueno, pos espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, y espero seguir subiendo capitulos con regularidad, auqnue ya no creo que alargue mucho mas la historia, unos pocos capitulos mas, aunque no se cuantos exactamente.**

**Un besazo para todos los que me dais una oportunidad, un besazo y un abrazo a los que ademas me dejais reviews, muchisimas gracias.**

**Un saludo y hasta el proximo capitulo!!!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13**_

Mientras tanto la pareja andaba por la oscuridad del túnel donde se encontraban, las manos unidas y solo los pequeños focos de las linternas que llevaban era lo que iluminaba su camino.

Llevaban un buen rato andando, aunque no sabían exactamente cuanto pues Hermione no llevaba reloj y el de Harry se había roto durante la caída. Apenas hablaban, la preocupación de no saber exactamente a que se debía su "accidente" y si el culpable había sido Ronald o por el contrario era una victima mas.

Sin apenas darse cuenta llegaron a una sala excavada en la roca, de unas dimensiones considerables. Los rayos del sol que entraban por un hueco del techo de la sala hacían que las linternas que portaban resultasen totalmente inútiles, por lo que las apagaron, mas que anda para ahorrar energía en el caso de que mas adelante las necesitasen.

En el centro de la sala había otro sarcófago de las mismas dimensiones que el que ocultaba la entrada y por el que habían bajado, o mas bien caído, pero en la tapa se podían ver las esculturas de un hombre y una mujer, ambos en posición yacente y con las manos unidas.

- Godric y Rowena.- dijo Hermione acariciando con delicadeza la fría piedra.

- Helga estuvo atenta de todos los detalles.- comento Harry un poco mas alejado del sepulcro, observando el interior de algunos baúles que se encontraban allí.- Aquí parece estar todo un ajuar de bodas, seguramente la de ellos.- señalo con su cabeza el sepulcro.- Y he de decir que esta casi intacto después de los siglos que llevara aquí metido.

Hermione abrió otro de los baúles y allí no había ajuar de bodas, si no ropita tejida para un bebe. Sin poderlo evitar poso su mano en su vientre y comenzó a llorar.

- Mione, ¿qué ocurre?- se acerco Harry a su novia.

- Esto es ropa de bebe.- y se abrazo a Harry mientras seguía llorando.

- Seguramente fue tejida por Rowena y Helga. Querrían tener un hijo lo antes posible y las mujeres estarían emocionadas por la idea.

Hermione seguía llorando. Se empezó a preocupar seriamente. ¿Qué ocurriría si no conseguían salir de ahí? No solo morirían Harry y ella, si no que el hijo de ambos también.

- Mione, ¿qué te pasa?

- Yo, yo...- miro a la verde mirada de su pareja intentado expresarse, pues las palabras no le salían.

- Respira, tranquilízate y di lo que sea.

Así lo hizo ella. Respiro hondo intentando parar el escape de las lagrimas consiguiendo al menos que estas redujeran su intensidad. Cerro los ojos y volvió a respirar y a soltar el aire lentamente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo con la mirada de Harry.

- Estoy embarazada.- soltó a bocajarro haciendo que la boca del moreno se abriera y que ningún sonido saliera de ella.- Harry, Harry, dime algo.- exigió Hermione.

- ¿De mi?- pregunto tontamente Harry, mas de forma mecánica que intentando expresar lo que realmente se le pasaba por la cabeza.

- ¿Y de quien si no?- cambio el humor de la castaña, de triste a furiosa.- Eres el único con el que me he acostado en bastante tiempo, y para ser mas específicos el único en un mes casi tengo de embarazo. No hay mas candidatos para el puesto de padre. Te has llevado todas las papeletas.

Harry la miro a los ojos de nuevo, sonrió y se lanzo a besarla como si no volviera a hacerlo nunca mas.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces.- dijo cuando se separaron.- Estoy muy feliz, voy a ser padre y lo mejor de todo es que tu eres la madre. Te amo Mione, te amo.- los rasgos de Hermione se dulcificaron, algo mas tranquila por la reacción de Harry.

- ¿No te enfadas conmigo?- pregunto ahora un poco asustada.

- ¿Enfadarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Por darme la mejor noticia que podías darme? No, claro que no, mi amor.- la abrazo.- Estoy emocionado, feliz y algo asustado, la verdad, no se si seré un buen padre.- callo un segundo.- ¿Alguien mas lo sabe?

- Serás un gran padre. Y si, lo sabe tu madre.

- Muy bonito, la abuela antes que el padre.- bromeo.- ¿Cómo se lo tomo?

- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomo? Se autodenominó abuela antes de saber que era la verdadera abuela. Estaba emocionada.

- Normal. Será una abuela joven.- rió Harry.

- Harry.- llamo la castaña.- ¿Qué haremos si no conseguimos salir de aquí?

- Saldremos, Mione. Te prometo y aseguro que saldremos, sanos y salvos, los tres, y seremos una gran familia. Lo mejor ahora es descansar un poco. Entre el golpe y la caminata estoy un poco cansado.

- Yo también.- y seguido de estas palabras se le escapo un bostezo.

Harry se levanto, volvió a abrir uno de los baúles, saco de el lo que parecían unas sabanas de lino. Deposito una en el suelo, se tumbaron ambos, abrazados, enamorados, se taparon con otra de las sabanas y se durmieron sin apenas darse cuenta.

James y Lily ya se encontraban donde la caída se había producido, al final del pozo. Al no ver ni a su hijo ni a Hermione de forma que no deseaban verlos una oleada de tranquilidad relativa había caído sobre ellos. Aunque la preocupación no había sido barrida del todo, pues aunque no estuviesen muertos, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviesen mal heridos.

- ¿Qué habéis encontrado?- se escucho la voz de Remus por la radio de ellos.

- ¿Están ahí abajo?- se escucho ahora la de Draco.- Yo no les veo.

Habían decidido tener tres radios, para que todos estuviesen comunicados, aunque el video solo llegaba a los mas jóvenes.

- No, aquí no están.- contesto James.- Solo podemos ver los restos de su radio y su cámara.- el hombre movió la cámara para que todos los que estaban en la sala pudieran ver también.

- James.- llamo Ginny.- Vuelve un poco hacia tu izquierda.

- ¿Así?

- Si, ¿esa mancha que es?- volvió a preguntar la geóloga.

- Lily, alumbra aquí.- pidió su marido.- ¡Oh Dios mío!

- ¿Qué, que? James, ¿qué ves?- pregunto Sirius.

- No es mucha, no creo que debamos preocuparnos demasiado por ella.- dijo Luna.

- ¡¿Pero me queréis decir que es lo que habéis encontrado?!- grito Sirius.

- ¡Sangre!- se escucho gritar a James, Lily, Neville, Luna, Draco y Ginny.

- ¡Pero no me gritéis vosotros a mi!- se puso nervioso Sirius.

- Remus, quítale la radio a Sirius, por favor.- pidió Lily.

- ¿Sangre? Pero...- hablo ahora Remus, quien le había quitado la radio a su amigo haciéndole caso a Lily.

- No es mucha, puede que sea de una herida superficial. Le di un botiquín a Hermione.- dijo de nuevo Luna.

- Aquí hay algodones manchados con sangre.- dijo James Kiev había encontrado los restos de la cura de Harry.

- Entonces no os preocupéis de momento. No creo, o no espero, que sea lo más grave en estos instantes.- tranquilizo Luna. Podía ser risueña, pero su cabeza fría en momentos como ese ayudaba al resto.

- ¿Entonces que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Neville.

- Eso de ahí es un túnel, ¿verdad?- dijo Draco a la pareja que se encontraba bajo tierra.

- Eso parece.- respondió Lily.

- No es por ser sarcástica ni nada por el estilo.- dijo Ginny.- ¿Pero no habéis pensado que si no están ahí abajo y ese túnel es el único camino aparte de la entrada, lo mas seguro es que Harry y Hermione se hayan ido por ahí?

- Ginny, aunque no te lo creas, esa posibilidad ya la habíamos pensado todos, mas que nada por que es la única posibilidad que existe en estos momentos.- dijo Remus.

- Vamos, Lily, tenemos que encontrar a Harry y a Hermione.- le ofreció James la mano a su esposa.

**Hola!!!!!!!!!1 Ya estoy aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sinceramente, a mi no me emociona mucho, siento que la historia necesita algo de vida, pero es que no me salen capitulos con mas sustancia, jajaja.**

**Espero que me dejeis reviews y que leais mis otras historias. Un besazo para todos!!! Gracias por los reviews que me dejais y por leer el fic.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!!!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14**_

James y Lily continuaban por el largo y oscuro túnel sin encontrar mas indicios de que su hijo y Hermione hubieran pasado por allí, pero la lógica ganaba, no había mas caminos, por lo que se aferraban a creer de que si seguían adelante los encontrarían.

Al final llegaron hasta la sala donde se encontraba la verdadera tumba. Se quedaron impresionados ante la imponente cavidad que ante ellos se exponía. Se fijaron en todo lo que allí había, al igual que habían hecho horas antes Harry y Hermione.

- Es magnifico.- pudo decir Lily con la voz entrecortada.

Por el hueco del techo ya se podía apreciar una imponente luna llena cuyos lados iluminaban tenuemente todo lo que allí había.

James se había fijado en un bulto de sábanas eso era algo que no encajaba en el orden que reinaba en el lugar. Se fue acercando poco a poco sin saber lo que podía ser ese barullo de telas, pero esperaba que fueran Harry y Hermione, pero también esperaba que solo estuvieran durmiendo. Aun no estaba preparado para ver nada de 'eso' relacionado con su hijo, y que nunca lo estaría. Saber, si. Ver, no.

Harry se despertó a causa de unos pasos que se acercaban done ellos dormían. Hermione respiraba tranquilamente, seguía durmiendo profundamente. Entre la caída, la tensión y sobretodo el embarazo, su novia estaba realmente cansada. El causante de los pasos se iba acercando cada vez mas, con cautela. Cuando Harry noto que una mano se acercaba a el, sin temor se dio la vuelta y agarro dicha mano, mirando al dueño de esta a los ojos.

- ¡Papa!

- ¡Harry! Menos mal que estáis bien.- abrazo a su hijo suspirando de tranquilidad.- ¿Por qué estáis bien, verdad?- dijo mirándolo atentamente.

- Si, tan solo unos pocos rasguños, nada de que preocuparse.- contesto Harry.

- ¡Harry!- llego corriendo Lily y lanzándose sobre su hijo, literalmente, le lleno de besos.- ¡Que alegría! ¿Estáis los dos bien?

- Si, mama, si. Estamos vivos y enteros.

- ¿James? ¿Lily?- se escucho la voz de Hermione aun un poco adormilada.

Los otros tres se dieron la vuelta hacia ella, quien con cara de sueño y restregándose un ojo como si fuera una niña pequeña, les miraba intentando asimilar todo tras tener su cerebro desconectado del mundo durante su corto, pero bienvenido, sueño. James con una sonrisa radiante se abalanzo sobre ella y la cogió en brazos como si fuera una princesa. El hombre reía a carcajadas mientras daba vueltas con la joven en sus brazos, quien se agarraba al cuello de james mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y daba pequeños grititos.

- ¡James! ¡Por favor, bájame!- se escuchaba decir a Hermione.

- ¡No quiero! Estoy muy feliz, eres la novia de mi hijo, te conozco desde que eras una niña pequeña, te quiero, y encima serás la madre de mi nieto, jajaja, ¿porqué debería bajarte?

- Por que si no me sueltas voy a devolver lo que comí hasta el mes pasado.

- Buena respuesta.- dijo el hombre dejándola en el suelo un poco afectada por las vueltas dadas. Harry se apresuro a sujetarla para que no acabara dando con su huesos en el suelo.

- Eres un bruto james.- le dijo su mujer mientras le daba un golpe no muy fuerte en la cabeza.

- No lo he podido evitar.- se disculpo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Harry a la castaña mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Si, ahora si.- contesto Hermione recargándose en el pecho de su pareja.

- Siento interrumpir el momento,- dijo Lily.- pero deberíamos salir de aquí.

Los otros tres asintieron. James cogió la radio que portaba para avisar a sus amigos que habían encontrado a la pareja en perfectas condiciones.

- ¿Remus? ¿Sirius? ¿Me oís?

- ¡James! ¡Nos habíais preocupado! ¿Se puede saber por que no habéis dado señales de vida hasta ahora? ¡Desconsiderados! ¡Crueles! ¡Insensibles!- la enfada y a la vez preocupada voz de Sirius se escuchaba por toda la sala, incluso hacia eco cuando chocaba con las paredes.

- Estamos bien hermano.- contesto James.- Harry, Hermione y 'Bambi'están bien también.

- ¿Ellos también lo saben?- pregunto Harry a Hermione. Esta le miro también sorprendida.

- No lo se.

- Se lo dije yo. Lo siento chicos, pero es que cuando sucedió vuestro accidente me puse tan histérica que lo solté.- se disculpo Lily.

- ¿Histérica?- volvió a hablar Sirius a través de la radio.- Si solo se hubiera puesto histérica...

- ¿Y quien esta ahora histérico?- contraataco la pelirroja.

- ¡Yo no estoy histérico!

- Remus, por favor...- suplico James a su otro mejor amigo.

- Ya le he quitado la radio a Sirius.- se escucho ahora a Remus, aunque se seguía oyendo de fondo al otro hombre gruñir.- ¿Se la has quitado tu a Lily?

- Lily ni siquiera la ha tenido entre sus manos, hablaba distancia.

- ¡James!

- Es cierto cariño.

- ¿Herms?- pregunto Remus a su sobrina.

- Estoy bien tío Remus.- contesto la aludida.

- Me alegro. Y cariño... felicidades... a los dos.

- Gracias.- contestó la joven pareja.

- Remus.- volvió a hablar James.- Vamos hacia la salida. Tardaremos un buen rato.

- Aquí estaremos.

En esos momentos se escucho los pasos acelerados de alguien a través de la radio.

- ¡Sirius!- era Draco, y por lo que oían los cuatro, estaba muy alterado. Tienes que venir conmigo ¡han atacado a Luna!

- ¡¿Cómo?!gritaron todos.

- Ya os lo explicare... Sirius eres el único medico ahora. Herminio esta ahí abajo, y Luna es...- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

- ¿Ha sido igual al resto?- pregunto Sirius ya serio.

- No, le han dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Ginny y Neville se han quedado con ella.

- Vamos.- dijo el medico.- Remus, mandare a Neville para que te ayude a sacarlos de ahí dentro.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Están bien?- pregunto el rubio.

- Estamos bien Draco.- contesto Harry por la radio.- Ahora preocúpate por Luna.

- Luego nos vemos amigo.- se despidió Draco y salió corriendo con Sirius detrás de el.

Otra vez dentro del túnel...

- Tenemos que darnos prisa, esto no me gusta absolutamente nada.- dijo Lily.

- Remus,- llamo James.- intentaremos no tardar tanto en llegar de lo que pensábamos.

- Muy bien, pero id con cuidado.- contesto el otro.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en el exterior habían ocurrido otros acontecimientos...

Ginny, Neville, Luna y Draco veían todo el camino que la cámara mostraba y que las linternas de Lily y James dejaban ver en la oscuridad. Cuando llegaron al momento en que James encontró a Harry y a Hermione en perfecto estado, saltaron de alegría.

- Después de saber que los dos están bien me ha entrado hambre. Voy a buscar algo para llevarme al estomago. ¿Alguien mas quiere algo?- pregunto Luna.

- No, gracias.- dijeron Neville y Ginny.

- A mi si me traes algo de beber te lo agradecería.- le contesto Draco.

Luna se acerco a el y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, luego salió por la puerta dispuesta a arrasar con la despensa del yacimiento, no había comido nada en varias horas. Camino de las cocinas se dio cuanta de que no había absolutamente nadie, parecía que todo el lugar estaba vacío a excepción de ellos. A medida que caminaba iba asomándose por las cabañas, zonas de excavación y cualquier recoveco donde podría haber alguien. Vale que fuera ya de noche, pero es que nadie se había cruzado por su camino y eso era demasiado extraño.

Pasaba cerca de la cabaña de Ronald cuando oyó unos murmullos apenas audibles. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta la puerta semi abierta para ver quienes eran los que mantenían esa conversación. Se acerco lo suficiente para poder ver como Ronald hablaba con un hombre de larga melena rubia que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, por lo que no podía verle la cara.

- Te has tardado demasiado.- recriminaba el hombre misterioso al pelirrojo.

- He hecho lo que he podido, pero Potter se negaba a pensar que las muertes eran por alguna causa "paranormal" que había en la zona, a pesar de las leyendas que circulan por el pueblo. Al cabezota no se le ocurrió otra cosa que llamar a su amiguita medico para que investigara, y para colmo ella fue la que descubrió las causas de las muertes y...

- ¡No quiero excusas!- grito el hombre.- Te dije que ganarías mucho dinero, mas de lo que podrías imaginar, si conseguías que este lugar dejase de ser un yacimiento arqueológico y no se que chorrada de importancia histórica, de esa manera podré comprar el maldito terreno, destruir ese maldito castillo y construir una urbanización de lujo. El tiempo se te acaba, si quieres lo acordado, ¡haz lo que tienes que hacer!

- Ya lo he hecho, por eso le he llamado. Potter esta bajo el castillo, no se si vivo o muerto, pero encerrado de igual manera.

- Por fin haces algo de utilidad. No sabes lo que me alegro de oír esas buenas noticias.

Luna, al escuchar toda esta información, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación que por desgracia fue escuchada por los dos hombres. El rubio desconocido se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como unos ojos grises reparaban en su presencia, eran iguales que los de su novio.

Al verse descubierta salió corriendo siendo perseguida por los otros dos. No sabia como había sucedido, pero en menos de un segundo se encontró tirada en el suelo, con un dolor punzante en la cabeza, y sin poder remediarlo, perdió la conciencia.

Draco al ver que luna tardaba tanto, salió en su busca. Al igual que su novia, a el también le pareció muy raro que un lugar lleno de vida como era Hogwarts, ahora se encontrase totalmente desierto. Eso le dio muy mala espina. Siguió andando intentando ver a alguien, pero nada. Le escucho un grito, salió corriendo y al percibir movimiento se fue acercando cautelosamente.

-¡Vámonos ya!- escucho gritar a alguien cuya voz le parecía demasiado conocida.

- Pero...¿la vamos a dejar así?- de esa voz si estaba 100% seguro, era la de la comadreja.

- Has matado a dos personas y has tirado por un pozo cuya profundidad desconoces a quien llamabas tu mejor amigo, ¿tanto te importa incluir una agresión mas a tu currículo? Con suerte no despertara y no contara a nadie lo que ha escuchado.- dijo fríamente el otro hombre.

Draco se asomo por detrás de un árbol donde se ocultaba y pudo ver como el maldito pelirrojo se iba, pero se quedo en estado de shock, el otro hombre era nada mas y nada menos que su propio padre.

Cuando ya las dos sombras desaparecieron, y el había vuelto a la realidad, pensó que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo. Allí tirada en el frió suelo se encontraba Luna. Fue corriendo hacia ella y cayendo de rodillas a su lado la intento despertar.

- ¿Luna? ¿Lunita? Vamos despierta mi amor.- pero la rubia no se movía, aunque Draco pudo percibir que por lo menos respiraba. Miro la mano con la que había acariciado el pelo de ella y se dio cuenta que estaba manchada de sangre. La cogió en brazos y la llevo hasta donde se encontraban Ginny y Neville.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto mas lato de lo normal la pelirroja mientras que el arquitecto colocaba a Luna sobre un camastro que había donde se encontraban.

- Luego os cuento lo que he visto. Ahora voy a buscar a Sirius. De momento es el único médico.- beso con cuidado los labios de la rubia y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta.- Cuidádmela, por favor.- suplico, aunque intento ocultar este hecho.

- No te preocupes, amigo, lo haremos.- aseguro Neville.

Draco dio un ultimo vistazo al mujer sobre el camastro y salió corriendo intentando que ni Ronald ni el ser que se hacia llamar su padre lo descubriesen. Entro como un vendaval en la sala del sarcófago.

- ¡Sirius!- grito.- Tienes que venir conmigo. ¡Han atacado a Luna!

**No me pegueis, no me pegueis, por favor!!!**

**Os cuento...estoy de practicas en una empresa, trabajando de 9 de la mañana a 6 de la tarde con una hora para comer...y esta a una hora de camino de mi casa (por si alguno vive en Madrid, imaginaros ir de Almendrales,sur de la ciudad en la linea 3 de metro, q es donde vivo, a mas alla de los rascacielos de Plaza Castilla), pensareis que los que vamos de practicas poco trabajo ¿no? Pues no, a mi me tienen explotada, no paro de hacer cosas, y claro...escribo cada vez que tengo un rato, y si no tngo rato, pues voy casi a linea cada 2 horas y eso si no tengo a la jefa al lado, es q para colmo me han sentado a su lado, y si me pilla.... Entendedme un poquito, jejejeje.**

**Bueno, pero ya esta aqui otro capitulo, tarde, pero llego, jajaja, espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente, pero nunca se sabe asique prefiero no decir anda, jajaja.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, mando un beso para todos los que me leeis, y otro ams gordo para los que me dejan un comentario.**

**Hasta el proximo!!!!**

**Muak!!!!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

Sirius y Draco iban corriendo por el desierto yacimiento. Draco, de vez en cuando, se detenía tras alguna esquina de alguna cabaña para ver si Ronald o su padre estaban deambulando por ahí.

- ¿Por qué te vas parando?- pregunto Sirius algo extrañado por el raro comportamiento del rubio.

- Shhhh.- le silencio.- habla mas bajo. No sabemos donde pueden estar.

- ¿Estar? ¿Quiénes?- volvió a preguntar Sirius ya en voz mas baja.

- Luego te lo cuento.- fue la simple frase de Draco mientras seguía su camino.

Al final llegaron donde se encontraban Ginny, Neville y aun una inconsciente Luna. La pelirroja estaba limpiando con todo el cuidado del mundo la sangre que había manchado la cara y el pelo de la rubia y los alrededores de esta pero sin tocarla, sabia que era mejor que un medico se ocupara de eso.

- Luna...- dijo Sirius al verla tumbada en el camastro un poco pálida.

Se acerco a ella, Ginny se aparto para que el medico pudiera ver la herida y evaluar la gravedad de esta.

- De momento solo puedo decir que no parece ser muy grave, pero si no despierta en un par de hora ya tendremos que preocuparnos un poco mas. Necesito mi maletín, ahí tengo todos los materiales para poder curarle bien la herida.

- Iré a por el.- se ofreció Neville.

- No, Neville, ve a ayudar a Remus. James, Lily, Harry y Hermione van ya hacia la salida. Ve, por favor.- le pidió Sirius.

- Muy bien.

- Ten cuidado, si ves a Ronald y a otro hombre que, por desgracia, es muy parecido a mi pero con el pelo mas largo, escóndete.

- ¿Y eso por que?

- Por que ellos fueron los que le hicieron esto a Luna.- y explico brevemente lo que había escuchado, lo de las muertes, la caída de Harry y Hermione, todo.

- ¡Lo mato!- grito Ginny.

- Tranquila pelirroja.- le dijo Draco.- En estos momentos creo que Ronald seria capaz de todo y si te pones en su camino...Y si el no se atreve, mi padre si lo hará.

- Esperaremos a los demás, cuanto mas mejor.- Sirius hablo.- De momento nosotros iremos de dos en dos. Neville, ves lo más rápido que puedas con Remus. Draco y Ginny, vosotros id a por mi maletín a mi cabaña, no tardéis mucho en volver. Yo me quedare con Luna.- los tres jóvenes asintieron y salieron por la puerta, no sin antes llevarse cada uno una radio para comunicarse, dejando otra para el medico.

Draco y Ginny iban con prisa pero cuidando de que no les viese nadie. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Sirius se dispusieron a buscar el maletín, algo difícil por el desorden que reinaba en el lugar.

- Maldito medicucho, tiene todo pata por hombro. ¿No se supone que los médicos son ordenados?- gruño Draco.

- Después de tantos años conociendo a Sirius, ¿no sabes que no es un medico normal? De hecho no es ni un hombre normal. No se ni como llego a ser director del hospital.

- Pues en estos momentos vendría estupendamente que fuera, por lo menos, un poco ordenado con sus cosas del trabajo.

- No gruñas tanto. Se que estas preocupado pero...

- ¡Pues claro que estoy preocupado! ¡Mi novia esta inconsciente con la cabeza abierta!

- No seas tan exagerado. Tan solo es una brecha.

- Salía muchísima sangre.

- La sangre es muy escandalosa, y mas si proviene de la cabeza.

- Pero...

- ¡Ya cállate! Estoy intentando tranquilizarte un poco, pero no ayudas absolutamente nada. Yo también estoy asustada y preocupada, pero me lo callo para no alarmarte a ti más de lo que estas. Y para colmo fue mi hermano quien le hizo eso a una de mis mejores amigas. Así que... ¡Colabora por favor!

Draco se quedo callado. No sabia que podía decirle, la pelirroja tenia razón. Se acerco a ella, la abrazo como si fuera un hermano mayor y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Tienes razón. Lo siento y muchas gracias.

- No tienes que darme las gracias.- se saco las pocas lagrimas que se le habían escapado.- Pero la próxima vez que seas tan egoísta y no aprecies a los demás, te vas a enterar Draco Malfoy, ¿entendido?

- Si, señora... señorita.- rectifico al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzo Ginny.- Pobre de Neville.- murmuro en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente.

- Te he odio.

Para no seguir discutiendo, el rubio se dio media vuelta y siguió con su frenética labor de buscar el maletín de Sirius. La radio trajo la voz de Neville diciendo que había llegado con bien donde Remus y esperarían a que llegasen Lily, Hermione, Harry y James para ayudarlos a salir, y que luego se reunirían donde estaban ellos.

- Ten cuidado, Neville, por favor.- le dijo Ginny.

- Por supuesto que si, tu también ¿vale, preciosa?

- Claro.

- Chicos,- la voz de Sirius interrumpió a la pareja acaramelada, o antes de que se acaramelasen mas bien.- no quiero interrumpir, la verdad, pero a Draco y a mi nos va a dar un subidón de azúcar, y Luna necesita los utensilios para cerrar esta herida.

- Si no tuvieras tu cabaña como la tienes seria mas fácil encontrar lo que se busca.- regaño Draco.

- Jajaja.- se escucho a Remus.- Ya no somos solo Lily y yo los que te lo decimos.

- Cállate Remus. Y vosotros dos, se que soy un desordenado y que vivo en mi propio mundo caótico, pero hay cosas importantes. ¿Habéis mirado al lado de la puerta?

Los dos jóvenes miraron hacia donde Sirius les había dicho y ahí estaba un caro maletín negro con una S y una B bordadas en hilo de plata. Draco se lanzo hacia el, lo cogió y salió por la puerta seguido de Ginny.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaban el medico y la rubia inconsciente, Draco lanzo el maletín a Sirius.

- Hay cosas frágiles aquí dentro. ¿Te importaría mucho ser un poco mas cuidadoso?- le recrimino el moreno.

- Lo siento.- se disculpo Draco.

Sirius le miro aun reprochándole su acto, pero no dijo anda mas. Saco los utensilios necesarios para curar la herida de la frente de Luna. Limpio con cuidado y esmero la zona afectada. Sirius cambiaba mucho cuando se dedicaba a su oficio, de medico era responsable, serio, meticuloso y entregado a su tarea, mientras que en su vida normal era todo lo contrario. Después de haber limpiado la herida y haber quitado la sangre, pudo apreciar la brecha tal y como era.

- Es un corte limpio, no creo que haya infección. Ahora solo tengo que coserla para que no haya peligro de que se vuelva a abrir y comience a sangrar de nuevo.- dicho esto saco una aguja quirúrgica e hilo y se dispuso a coser la herida.

- Nunca pensé ver a Sirius coser con tanta devoción e intentando hacerlo perfecto.- le comento Draco a Ginny, quien soltó una risa burlona.

- Te recuerdo, Draco,- hablaba el medico mientras seguía con su labor.- que le estoy cosiendo la cabeza a tu novia. Si no quieres que haya ningún fallo, yo que tu me callaría.

- Lo siento.

- Luna te ha cambiado. Hoy te has disculpado mas veces de lo que lo has hecho en los años que te conozco.- le dijo Ginny.

- Tal vez.- contesto simplemente el rubio volteando la cara para que no viese el ligero sonrojo que había ocupado sus mejillas.

- ¿Tal vez? ¿Solo vas a decir eso? Si que has cambiado.

- ¿Para bien o para mal?

- Para bien, para bien. Ahora eres mucho más tratable.

- Pues entonces no te quejes.- a Draco le volvió a salir el tono frió al que estaban acostumbrados.- Cierra la boca y cállate ya.

- Pero siempre es bueno saber que el antiguo Draco siempre estará ahí para mandarte a la mierda cuando se canse de escucharte.- bromeo Ginny.

Sirius rió ante la conversación de Ginny y de Draco, y mas aun ante la ultima contestación de la pelirroja y la cara indignada de Draco. Tenia mucho cariño a todos los amigos de su ahijado, pero Draco era algo diferente, su cariño se igualaba muchísimo al que sentía por Harry, y se alegraba de que dejase de parecerse tanto a su padre como lo era antes. Terminó los últimos puntos en la frente de Luna, tapo la herida con un apósito y volvió a guardar los instrumentos que había utilizado con cuidado cada uno en su lugar.

- Ya esta.- comunico.- Ahora solo hay que esperar que despierte, cuando lo haga le daré un calmante para el terrible dolor de cabeza que tendrá.

Cuando Draco escucho al medico decir que ya había terminado, dejo la discusión con Ginny a medias y fue corriendo a sentarse en la silla donde había estado Sirius, agarro con cariño una de las manos de Luna y esperar a que esta despertase. Así paso casi una hora, los tres esperando a que el resto llegase para poder planear entre todos cual seria el siguiente paso a seguir. Hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver las siluetas de dos personas.

Bajo tierra las cosas habían ido muy deprisa. No habían corrido por el túnel pero si habían ido a un paso rápido y constante para llegar lo antes posible. Hermione estaba un poco cansada, pero no era momento para flojear, y mucho menos para quejarse. Al final llegaron a la entrada de la tumba, la chimenea por donde habían caído, y con alivio vieron que el sarcófago estaba abierto, eso significaba que por lo menos Remus estaba arriba, esperando su llegada.

James cogió la radio y confirmo lo que pensaba, por lo menos en esa zona del yacimiento todo estaba tranquilo.

- ¿Remus?

- Aquí estoy, amigo, y Neville conmigo.

- Hola.- saludo el aludido.

- Genial, si te asomas nos intuirás, porque por muy buena vista que tengas no creo que veas mas que las luces de las linternas.

Desde abajo pudieron ver como dos siluetas, supusieron que eran las cabezas de sus compañeros, se asomaban.

- Ahora bajo la cuerda y preparo todo para recibiros en el mundo superior.- bromeo Remus.

- Es un detalle de tu parte.- dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego.

La cuerda fue bajando hasta que llego donde ellos se encontraban. James la cogió y se dirigió a Hermione.

- Pequeña, tu primero.

- Pero, pero...

- No te preocupes.- le dijo Harry.- No mires hacia abajo, céntrate en Remus y Neville, ¿de acuerdo?- la castaña asintió aun un poco asustada de subir sola.

- Y piensa que si te caes otra vez, esta vez estaremos nosotros tres para amortiguar tu caída.- dijo James recibiendo tres pares de miradas, dos furiosas y una aun más asustada de lo que ya estaba.- ¿Qué?- pero ninguno le contesto.

- Venga, no te pasara nada, confía en nosotros, y en Remus y en Neville, que los que te van a sacar para que respires aire puro.- le dijo Lily mientras le ataba la cuerda al arnés que la castaña llevaba puesto desde el principio.

- Mione, cierra los ojos ¿vale? Así se te pasara todo mucho más deprisa.- Harry la beso antes de dar la señal a Remus para que comenzara a izarla.

Hermione llego arriba y Remus la abrazo dejándola con cuidado en el suelo, que sus pies notasen tierra firme después de estar colgada en el aire.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto a su sobrina.

- Tío Remus.- se abrazo con fuerza a el soltando algunas lagrimillas.- Pensé que no volvería a verte.

- Ya mi niña, ya.- la abrazo el hombre con más fuerza pero sin hacerla daño.- Ya todo estará bien, ya lo veras.

Hermione se separo de el para que pudiese sacar a su novio y a sus 'suegros' del pozo. Una vez los cuatro fuera intentaron mantener contacto con los otros por medio de la radio, pero antes de decir nada escucharon ruidos a través de ella y una conversación que les pareció bastante inquietante.

- Hola, hijo. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Me has echado de menos?

- Pues la verdad es que no, y menos si la primera vez que te veo en años es mientras me apuntas con una pistola.- dijo Draco.

- Siempre quejándote, eres un mal hijo. Si hubieras hecho lo que te dije...

- Si hubiera hecho lo que me dijiste hubiera dejado de lado a la historia, algo que me ha apasionado desde pequeño, y lo peor de todo, me hubiera convertido en ti.

- Mal agradecido. ¡Con todo lo que te he dado!

- Dinero y caprichos, no lo niego, pero nunca un padre.

- Ya estaba tu madre para eso.

- Si, pero murió misteriosamente siendo yo pequeño. Que mala caída por las escaleras ¿verdad?- ataco Draco.

- Desafortunado tropiezo el de Narcisa, una lastima, era una buena persona, pero un poco nula para elegir correctamente. Mira que casarse contigo, intente disuadirla, pero era cabezota y lo peor, te amaba, no quería ver nada. Después de su muerte no tardaste demasiado en meter a Bellatrix en tu cama.- dijo Sirius.

Un golpe sordo se escucho a través de la radio y un leve quejido a continuación. Parecía que alguien le había dado un buen golpe.

En la cabaña se podía ver a Draco siendo apuntado por una pistola por su padre, Sirius en el suelo con el labio partido y Ginny junto a una aun inconsciente Luna. La pelirroja había tenido suficientes reflejos como para ver que su hermano entraba en la cabaña con un arma en sus manos, cogió la radio, se coloco al lado de la rubia, oculto la radio entre las sabanas y la encendió para que los otros pudieran escuchar lo que pasaba. Draco y Sirius se había colocado delante de ellas en forma de protección.

- Black.- arrastro Lucius el nombre de Sirius con asco.- Tanto te duele aun la muerte de tu queridísima prima, que lastima que ella no se fijara en ti. Pero no se por que me echas en cara lo de Bella, ella también es tu prima.

- Bellatrix es como tu, siempre lo ha sido. Pero Cissa era dulce y amable. Era mi mejor amiga aparte de ser mi prima.- dijo con amargura Sirius mientras escupía algo de sangre que le salía del labio.

- Siempre estuviste enamorado de ella. Y veo que aun sigues aferrándote a un fantasma.- se burlo Lucius, Sirius no pudo decir nada ante aquel comentario. Draco abrió mucho los ojos ante esa revelación, luego hablaría seriamente con Sirius.- ¿Y que tenemos aquí?- se dirigió hacia las mujeres.- Tenemos a la pequeña espía, parece ser Ronald que le diste fuerte, aun esta inconsciente. ¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto a Ginny.

- Es mi hermana.- contesto seriamente el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a Ginny.

- ¡Oh! Que interesante y divertido. Todos somos una gran familia. ¿Y la rubia durmiente? ¿Con quien esta emparentada?

- Es la novia de tu hijo.- contesto de nuevo Ronald de forma fría.

- Esto cada vez esta mejor.- rió malignamente Lucius mirando a su hijo, quien le devolvió una mirada cargada de odio e ira.- ¿Quién mas falta en esta gran reunión?

- El matrimonio Potter, Lupin y Longbotton.

- Los tres primeros los conozco, ¿quién es el ultimo?

- Mi 'cuñado', pero no hay de que preocuparse, es un simple biólogo, demasiado débil.

- Mejor, solo nos tenemos que preocupar de Potter y Lupin. Seguramente vendrán en poco tiempo, estarán viendo si el idiota de su hijo esta aun con vida.

- Cosa que dudo.

- Bien, bien. ¿Qué hacemos mientras con estos?

Y así siguió la conversación ente esos dos. Draco y Sirius se sentaron al lado del camastro, Ginny seguía ocultando la radio esperando que los demás escucharan todo y supieran como sacarles de ahí.

- Ronald.- llamo la pelirroja a su hermano, este la miro a la vez que la pistola apuntaba ahora hacia ella.- ¿Cómo has conseguido que todos se fueran del yacimiento?

- Fácil.- sonrió orgullosamente.- Aun sigo siendo uno de los arqueólogos jefes, estoy en lo alto de la pirámide, fue fácil convencer a todos para que se tomaran unos días libres, entre las muertes y las ganas de vacaciones no costo demasiado que me hicieran caso.- dijo el pelirrojo con orgullo en la voz.

A Ginny le dieron unas ganas terribles de lanzarse sobre su hermano y abofetearlo hasta que su cara fuera igual de roja que su cabello, o hasta que llorase como un niño, el niño que la cuidaba y protegía cuando eran pequeños, y no ese hombre desconocido que ahora le apuntaba con un arma.

- Te estas comportando como un ser despreciable.- le escupió las palabras en la cara.

- Tal vez, pero seré un despreciable rico.

- Me das pena.

- No se le habla así a un hermano mayor.

- ¡Tu ya no eres mi hermano!- la bofetada llego sin que Ginny se diera cuenta, la cara le ardía y las lagrimas de impotencia pugnaban por salir. Draco y Sirius hicieron el además de levantarse, pero el arma de Lucius les impidió hacerlo.

- No, no, no.- les dijo el Malfoy mayor.

- Será mejor que te calles o saldrás mas lastimada.- le dijo Ronald a Ginny sin ningún matiz en su voz de arrepentimiento.

Esta solo pensaba y pedía para que los demás llegasen pronto y les sacasen de allí lo antes posible. su petición no tardaría mucho en ser cumplida.

* * *

**Hola!!!! He vuelto!!!! Jajaja, no creo que me hecharais mucho de menos pero bueno...soñar es gratis, jajaja.**

**Aqui os dejo otro capitulo, he de reconocer que la historia era muy suavecita y ahora estoy metiendo toda la accion, jajaja, lo mejor para el final.**

**Bueno, espero que os guste, y que sepais que la estoy escribiendo la mayoria de la historia en el metro, jajaja, donde mas tiempo tengo. Hoy he podido pasarla al ordenador a causa de que es fiesta. Viva la Almudena!!! Y viva todos los santos y virgenes que tiene fiesta!!! (y eso que no soy creyente, q si no...)**

**Bueno...pues espero que me dejeis algun review diciendome que es lo que os parece el capitulo, ya sea bueno, o malo (siempre que sea constructivo, claro) Un besazo para todos!!! **


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Hermione tras escuchar todo lo que les estaba pasando a sus amigos a través de la radio.

Tú, nada.- le dijo Harry seriamente, incluso algo severo, pero haciendo notar el amor y la preocupación en la voz.- Tú vas a irte hacia el pueblo, lo más lejos posible de aquí y de lo que pueda llegar a pasar.

¿Y piensas que es más seguro irme yo sola hasta le pueblo que quedarme aquí con vosotros?

Pues… ¿sí?

Con esa seguridad, hijo, no llegaras muy lejos.- se medio burlo James.

Mi madre te acompañara.- encontró la solución Harry.

Me parece muy bue…- comenzó a decir su padre.

Estáis locos si pensáis que nos vamos a ir.- dijo Lily cruzada de brazos junto a Hermione que se encontraba en la misma postura.- ¿De verdad pensáis que vamos a huir dejándoos a vosotros ante dos locos con pistolas que tiene como rehenes a uno de mis mejores amigos y a tres jóvenes más que les considero como mis hijos? Que equivocados estáis si realmente pensáis eso.

Concuerdo con ella.- dijo simplemente la castaña.

Dejadlo chicos,- les aconsejo Remus.- pareciese que no las conocéis. Las dos son igual de cabezotas, si quieren venir, vendrán, queráis vosotros o no.- las dos mujeres sonrieron mirando a su mejor amigo y tío respectivamente.- Solo os voy a pedir una cosa.- dijo ahora hacia ellas.

Dinos.

Os quedareis en la retaguardia, no os acerquéis para nada, estaréis cerca, pero no en el medio de todo el embrollo, si veis que las cosas se ponen feas, os quiero a las dos lo más lejos posible, ahí si será cuando os iréis al pueblo y pediréis ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily y Hermione se quedaron pensando un segundo, la castaña quería ayudar pero sabía que al estar embarazada no serviría de mucho. La pelirroja pensó que no era justo, ella podría ayudar y si tenía que dar puñetazos y patadas las daría, pero Hermione estaba ahí, tendría que sacarla en el peor de los casos, a la joven y a su nieto no les podría pasar absolutamente anda.

Entendido.- contestaron al unísono tras finalizar sus pensamientos.

Muy bien.- dijo Remus orgulloso por haber llegado a un acuerdo con ambas, al fin y al cabo, las dos eran las mujeres más importantes de su vida.- ¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó al resto.

Harry y James se habían quedado con la boca abierta al ver como el castaño había solucionado, en parte, el problema. Al volver a ser llamados a tierra, rápidamente pensaron un plan.

Yo tengo una idea.- dijo Neville haciendo que los demás le mirasen atentamente, no había dicho anda ni una sola palabra por lo que se habían olvidado de su presencia.

Cuéntanos tu plan joven Longbotton.- le dijo James mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Neville sonrió y se dispuso a compartir su idea.

Al terminar todos analizaron las palabras del biólogo. La idea era buena, muy buena, aunque para Harry había un inconveniente.

Hermione no hará eso.- dictamino.

¡Harry! Primero, tú no dices lo que debo y lo que no debo hacer. Segundo, estoy embarazada, no moribunda ni inválida. Y tercero, es el último recurso, puede que ni siquiera tenga que hacer nada.

Vale, vale. Pues decidido entonces.- dijo el moreno.- Como Neville ha dicho creen que Hermione y yo estamos o muertos encerrados en el pozo, seremos el factor sorpresa. Vámonos acercando sin que nos vean, hasta el momento indicado.

Y así lo hicieron. Al llegar ya cerca de la cabaña cada uno se fue a la posición anteriormente indicada. James y Remus se posicionaron delante de la puerta, junto a Neville, quien estaba un poco nervioso, y ¿Por qué no decirlo? También asustado, pero Ginny estaba dentro, no iba a comportarse como un cobarde, la amaba y haría lo que fuese por hacer que ella estuviese bien, bastante había soportado al escuchar como Ronald le daba una bofetada. Harry se posiciono detrás de la puerta para no ser visto. Lily y Hermione se alejaron hacia el bosque donde se armaron con unas buenas ramas que se encontraban caídas en el suelo, ocultándose entre los árboles.

Empieza el espectáculo.- murmuro en voz baja James siendo escuchado por los otros tres hombres.- ¡Sirius! Ya hemos vuelto. ¿Dónde estáis? Seguro que durmiendo, al menos tú, ¡eres un vago! ¡Dormilón!

Dentro de la cabaña escucharon los gritos de James mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Sirius levanto la cabeza, sabía que sus amigos estaban enterados de todo, tantos años de amistad habían hecho que supiese los tonos de voz de sus amigos y los que estos querían hacer llegar al otro. Miró a Ginny quien suspiro relajándose por el hecho de que la caballería había llegado, Sirius se fijo en que la pelirroja tenía la mano oculta en las sábanas donde se encontraba Luna y pudo deducir que lo que ocultaba era una de las radios. "Muy inteligente esta pelirroja" pensó Sirius al darse cuenta que los de fuera habían escuchado todo lo que pasaba.

Buena chica.- le dijo en un suave murmullo.- ¡Draco!- llamó aun más bajito y el rubio le hizo un gesto con la cabeza dándole a entender que le había escuchado.- Cuando yo te diga harás todo lo posible para proteger a Ginny y a Luna, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco aun un poco perdido accedió.

¿Tú que harás?

No te preocupes por mí.

Pero…de acuerdo.

Cada vez se escuchaban más cerca las pisadas de los que estaban fuera. Ronald y Lucius sonrieron confiados y se dispusieron cada uno a un lado de la puerta, Ronald apuntando a los de dentro, Lucius dispuesto a disparar a los de fuera. Poco a poco la puerta se fue abriendo por lo que Lucius termino el trabajo, la abrió de golpe y disparo, pero no había nadie detrás de la puerta, su disparo solo había rasgado el aire. Asombrado por este hecho dio un paso hacia el exterior llevándose un portazo en la nariz, cortesía de Harry.

El hombre se sujeto la zona dañada, que sangraba por el golpe, pero no soltó la pistola. Ronald se quedo estático al no entender que era lo que había pasado, por lo que sin proponérselo, aflojo el agarre de la pistola, hecho que Sirius aprovecho.

¡Ahora!- grito el médico.

Sirius se lanzo hacia Ronald estampándole contra la pared. Draco se levanto para colocarse delante de la cama mientras que Ginny lanzaba la radio hacia la cabeza de su hermano, haciendo diana y ayudando en la labor de Sirius.

Mientras, james, Remus, Neville y Harry se lanzaban contra Lucius, desarmándole al fin, dejándole en el suelo inmovilizado por los dos más mayores, mientras Neville se colocaba al lado de Draco para proteger a las dos mujeres. Harry se acerco a ayudar a su padrino contra su ex mejor amigo, ya lo tenían casi sometido, pero ninguno conto con la fuerza de Ronald. Sin esperárselo les empujo tirándoles al suelo.

Aunque había perdido la pistola en el forcejeo contra Sirius y Harry, se encontró con la que había portado, ahora inmovilizado, Lucius, en la entrada, por lo que la cogió y salió corriendo dirección al bosque donde estaban Lily y Hermione.

Hermione.- jadeo Harry y salió corriendo tras el pelirrojo.

Lily.- dijo también James siguiendo los pasos de su hijo.

Lucius, al encontrarse un poco liberado por la presión, se incorporo llevándose por delante a Remus. Al ponerse totalmente de pie se dispuso a huir, pero no contó con encontrarse el puño de Sirius que hizo contacto con su perfecta nariz, ya lastimada por el golpe de la puerta, y quedo inconsciente en el suelo de nuevo.

¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡Ah!- grito el médico.

Sigue soltando linduras por la boca, no te cortes.- ironizo Remus.

Si no me he roto la mano, poco me ha faltado. Se quejaba mientras se sujetaba su miembro dolorido.

Le tenias ganas.- dijo Draco al ver a su padre tirado con la nariz sangrando e hinchándose por momentos.

No sabes cuantas.- le dijo mirándole de reojo.

Harry y James han ido tras Ronald.- comento Ginny.

Remus miro a Sirius algo pálido mientras que si amigo no sabía porque se había puesto tan nervioso y asustado.

¡Vamos!- le cogió del brazo intentando arrastrarle.

¡Me duele la mano!- se quejo como un niño pequeño.- Padre e hijo podrán con el pelirrojo perfectamente.

¡No lo entiendes! Ronald ha cogido una de las pistolas y se ha ido hacia el bosque, donde están Lily y Hermione. ¿Qué puede llegar a hacer sintiéndose acorralado?

¡Mierda!

Jefe…esas sí que son formas para comportarse delante de los empleados.- dijo una voz algo débil.

¡Luna!- Draco corrió a su encuentro.

Hola…- sonrió la rubia.

¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Me duele la cabeza.- se intento incorporar un poco.- y…- pero no termino de hablar pues su estomago se vació en el suelo.

- Es normal.- se acerco Sirius a ella para reconocerla mejor.- Toma, - le ofreció un par de pastillas que saco como pudo de su maletín.- Descansa un poco más.

Jefe, tu mano…

- Luego me la curas, pequeña. Herida por herida.- le guiño un ojo.

Sirius, vámonos.- le apremio Remus.

- Ahora volvemos. Mejor será que atéis a esa rata.- señalo a Lucius.- Sin ofender.- se dirigió a Draco.

No ofendes para nada.

Draco…- llamo al rubia, ella había visto la mirada indecisa de su pareja.- Ve con ellos.

Pero no te voy a dejar sola.

No estaré sola, Ginny y Neville estarán conmigo.- los dos aludidos asintieron.- Ve, se que Harry es un grana migo para ti, ayúdalo.

Gracias, mi vida.- le dio un beso y junto a Remus y Sirius fueron en ayuda de sus mejores amigos.

Mientras, James y Harry corrían tras la silueta del pelirrojo recortada en la oscuridad de la noche. Ronald corría entre los arboles sin ningún problema, se concia la geografía del lugar de memoria, al igual que Harry, por lo que el moreno le seguía fácilmente los pasos, pero James se retrasaba un poco más esquivando arboles q parecían que al salir la luna se movían a su antojo dificultando su carrera.

Ronald corría con la pistola en su mano, dispuesto a todo, a él no le pillarían, no acabaría con sus huesos en la cárcel como sucedería con Malfoy. Se paró de golpe al escuchar unos ruidos qué sabia no venían de quieres le perseguían. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver como una rama de dirigía hacia su cabeza por lo que casi instintivamente levanto la mano para sujetar el trozo de madera y evitar el golpe. Vio la cara asombrada de quien empuñaba el palo.

Vaya, vaya. Pero mira quién es. La señorita Granger. Tienes más vidas que un gato y eres igual de curiosa. ¿No deberías estar o bien muerta o bien encerrada bajo tierra junto a Potter? ¡Yo me ocupe de eso!- la última frase la dijo ya rojo de la ira, sus planes no había salido bien.

No pensaste en todos los detalles.- le enfrento la castaña ya recuperada de la impresión.

Eso es cierto, pero nadie es perfecto.

Se cayó al percibir otro ruido. Los pasos apresurados de sus perseguidores se escuchaban aun a cierta distancia, por lo que sabía que Hermione no estaba sola en mitad del bosque. ¿Quién faltaba en toda la actuación anterior? ¡Lily Potter! Sonrió con confianza. Agarro con rapidez a la castaña poniéndola como escudo y volteo apuntando con su arma al frente, encontrándose casi cara a cara con una Lily dispuesta a dejarlo inconsciente.

No, no, eso no está bien, no se ataca por al espalada.- dijo irónico el pelirrojo.- suelta esa rama.- dijo ya serio haciendo que la mujer obedeciera.- Muy bien.

En ese momento llego, donde ellos se encontraban, Harry y pocos segundos después un jadeante James.

¡Qué bien! ¡Ya estamos todos reunidos! Vosotros dos, junto a la Sra. Potter.- les indico señalándoles con la pistola donde colocarse. Ambos hicieron caso en el acto al ver que Ronald tenia a Hermione como escudo.- Muy bien. Así me gusta, obedientes. ¿Y nosotros que vamos hacer, castañita?- pregunto mientras olía el pelo de Hermione.- He de confesar que en la primera en que me fije fue en Lovegood, pero tu tampoco estas nada mal.- Harry se puso rojo de la furia que estaba sintiendo, hecho del que se dio cuenta el portador del arma.- ¡Vaya! Pero si nuestro Harry esta celoso. ¡Por una vez sientes lo mismo que yo!

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el moreno apretando los puños.

Toda mi vida siendo una sombra. El último de los hijos varones de mi familia, era el olvidado, nunca tenia anda propio, todo era heredado. Mi única hermana pequeña, Ginevra, pero como era la única mujer ella también tenía todo lo que quería, y para colmo ella es la jefa, la primera, de los geólogos de la excavación. Entre a la universidad y decidí dedicarme a la Historia, ya que ninguno de mis hermanos me pisotearía, ¡pero estabas tú! Siempre el mejor. Consigues llegar a ser jefe de una excavación en la que yo no llego a ser ni el segundo, sino el tercero al mando, Lupin era tu mano derecha, hasta mi hermana, el idiota de Longbotton y el imbécil de Malfoy estaban por encima de mí.

Ron, sabes que…

¡Cállate! ¿No querías saber todo lo que quería decir? Pues ahora lo escucharas antes de que te ante. Un día tuve que ir a Londres, en primavera, me encontré con Malfoy padre, he de decir que es igual de imbécil que su hijo, pero mucho más útil. Me ofreció dinero y un puesto alto, muy alto, en su compañía, el que Draco tendría que haber heredado, si hacía que cerrasen la excavación. No me pude resistir y acepte. Pero tú no te escandalizabas por nada, ni por las muertes de tus trabajadores.

¿Tú mataste a Dean y a Seamus?

Las pillas al vuelo ¿eh? Fue muy fácil. Unas risas y unas cervezas envenenadas fueron lo único necesario. Y ahora solo queda mataros a vosotros, huir con el dinero ya dado por Malfoy y pasar lo que queda de mi larga vida en una isla paradisiaca.- bajo la mirada de nuevo hacia Hermione.- ¿Qué te parecería venir conmigo? Olvidaría tu intento de atacarme y seria mi puta principal.

Harry al oír como llamaba a su novia, dio un par de pasos. Ronald al ver que el moreno se acercaba disparo. Sirius, Remus y Draco, al oír el disparo corrieron aun más deprisa. Hermione vio lentamente como su amado caía de rodillas con una hombro ensangrentado, noto como su propia sangre hervía, la ira corría como el agua de un rio por su cuerpo y sin pensar más en las consecuencias dio un codazo con todas sus fuerzas al costado de su opresor haciendo que, por la impresión y el dolor causad, volviera a disparar, acertando esta vez a un árbol cercano.

James y Lily se agacharon por el susto y gateando llegaron hasta donde estaba su hijo.

Hermione no desaprovecho que Ronald estuviera doblado por el dolor y que hubiese aflojado el agarre sobre ella. Al brazo aun semi extendido que portaba el arma le dio tal golpe que el codo salió de su articulación y la pistola cayó al suelo al tiempo que Ronald gritaba de dolor. Sirius, Remus y Draco llegaron a tiempo para ver a Hermione con toda la furia que contenía desatada.

No sabes lo que has hecho.- dijo la castaña a un adolorido Ronald.- Primero, no se asesina a nadie.- punta pie en las piernas que le puso de rodillas.- Segundo, no se dispara al novio de nadie y menos si era tu mejor amigo.- patada en el estomago.- Y tercero, no se le dice puta a alguien que sabe defensa personal.- puñetazo en la cara, los espectadores estaban boquiabiertos.

Ronald se incorporo como pudo, dispuesto a devolverle algún golpe.

Zorra.- mascullo con rabia.

Tú no aprendes ¿no?

Puta, me las pagaras.

Veo que no. Hay una cuarta advertencia.- el último golpe fue el decisivo para hacer callar a Ronald durante un buen rato, golpe que a los hombre presentes también les dolió, le dio una fuerte patada entre sus piernas que le volvió a tirar al suelo retorciéndose.- ¡No se insulta a una embarazada con los cambios de humor y sus hormonas revolucionadas, gilipollas!

Draco corrió a sujetarla cuando vio que la castaña se disponía a seguir agrediéndole.

Para, para.- la sujeto por la cintura, la levanto y se alejo con ella.- Si sigues así, le mataras.

Es lo que se merece.

Puede ser, pero no lo asesines tú, tú sí que no te mereces permanecer en una cárcel.

Seria en defensa propia.

No colaría, mira como lo has dejado y tú apenas tienes rasguños.- Hermione se cayó y se tranquilizo un poco.- Ves con Harry.- le dijo el rubio suavemente.

Hermione reacciono, se había olvidado que la causa de su paliza al pelirrojo había sido por el disparo de este hacia su novio.

¡Harry!- unas lagrimillas se le escaparon y corrió hacia el moreno.

Si que tiene cambios de humor drásticos.- miro el rubio al pelirrojo que le observaba desde el suelo.- ¿Te duele? Te lo mereces, mira la parte buena, te lo vas a pasar muy bien en la cárcel cuando los demás presos se den cuenta que eres un eunuco.- el pelirrojo cerró los ojos aun soportando el dolor.

Harry había podido incorporarse con la ayuda de sus padres y se encontraba apoyado en un árbol. Había presenciado toda la escena protagonizada por Hermione y se había apuntado mentalmente el no molestarla hasta ese punto, y más al ver el golpe de gracia que había dado, quería tener uno o dos hijos más con la castaña.

¡Harry!- llego la mujer de su vida hasta el.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo vas a estar bien? Te ha disparado, tendríamos que ir al hospital y…

Calma, Mione, calma. En realidad no ah sido anda, tan solo un rasguño, la bala apenas me ha rozado.

Aun así…

Vamos al yacimiento, creo que necesitamos unas curas algunos de nosotros.- propuso Sirius.

Se levantaron y entre James y Remus llevaban arrastrando a Ronald, aun no podía ni andar. Hermione miro la mano de Sirius y se dio cuenta que estaba hinchada y en la parte de los nudillos incluso se encontraba amoratada.

¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?- pregunto haciendo que quienes no habían visto lo que había pasado se asombraran. Remus y Draco soltaron una carcajada.

Un mal golpe.- contesto simplemente intentando quitarle importancia, aunque la verdad es le dolía horrores.

¿Cómo?- pregunto extrañada Lily.

Cuando veáis la cara de mi padre lo entenderéis.- dijo Draco.

Y lo entendieron. Al llegar a la caballa vieron a Ginny, Luna y a Neville vigilando a un Lucius Malfoy con la cara inflamada, en especial su nariz de donde aun salía un hilo de sangre. El rubio estaba atado a una silla. Remus cogió otra de las sillas y la puso al lado de esa para atar en ella a Ronald.

Ya hemos llamado a la policía.- informo Neville.

Menos mal, cuanto antes nos deshagamos de ellos antes estaré más feliz.- dijo James.

Hermione se dispuso a curar a Harry el hombro, tenía razón, solo era un rasguño. Pero un rasguño hecho por un arma de fuego. Luna, quien ya estaba mucho mejor, fue la que vendo la mano de su jefe, quien seguramente tendría algún hueso roto de esta. Draco se había encaramado a la cintura de su novia y no pensaba soltarla, por lo que el trabajo de la rubia se volvía un poco dificultosa, pero no le importaba, que Draco la abrazara de esa manera, era reconfortante sentir su calor.

Ahora solo tenían que esperar a que la policía llegase.

* * *

**PERDON!!!! DE VE5RDAD LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO EL HABER TARDADO TANTO, PERO SE QUE ES MI EXCUSA DE SIEMPRE, PERO ES LA VERDAD, EL TRABAJO NO ME DEJA TIEMPO, ESTA SEMANA POR SUERTE ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y POR LO MENOS HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO.**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, A MI LO QUE MAS ME GUSTO ESCRIBIR ES LA PALIZA DE HERMIONE, JAJAJAJA, ME LIBERE DE ALGUNA TENSON QUE TENIA, JAJAJAJA.**

**ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS, AUNQUE SEA PARA DECIRME LOS ENFADADOS QUE ESTAIS POR MI RETRASO.**

**UN BESAZO PARA TODOS!!!!! MUAC **


End file.
